14th Court Guard Squad
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Hey guys. SO this is the first chapter of my Bleach Story the 14th Court Guard Squad. I posted it up on my account, OichiHitomi999 on Quizzilla and I am posting it up here as well! Hope you like it. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo this story belongs to me!
1. Chapter 1

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, A Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 1, Byakuya Kuchiki**

**My name is Sango Abarai. I am the Captain of Squadron 14 the secretive squadron. We are only known by the Captains, Lutenients and all the soul reapers from Squadron 4. By now you are probably wondering about my last name because you feel you have heard it somewhere before. I am theolder sister of Renji Abarai who is the Lutenient of Squadron 6. But though we have both found our homes here in the 14 court guard squads it does not change our past. For both of us along with Rukia Kuchiki were all brought here from 78th district Rukon. There are 80 districts in Rukon and district one is the richest. It basically goes down from there. Every time you go up a district that district is poorer then the last. That pretty much means that we were in one of the poorest districts. But enough about Rukon why dont i tell you the story of what has all happened to me during my life time so far! It all began in 78th district Rukon after the death of my father! ****I wasnt far from the small house that Renji and our friends had been staying in. I was watching from the shadows as two men and a boy about my age walked through the forest. I recognized the man who was in the lead. He was the person who had murdered my father. "Why dont you come out? I know your out there." Said the man. I thengot to my feet and ran for it holding on tightly to my fathers Zanpakto. I was then cut off by the kid. He had light purple hair and was smiling. "Get out of my way!"I said kid didnt say anything. I then heard footsteps from behind me and turned to see the two men walk over to me. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. "I just want to talk." Said the man who was in the lead. He had big brown eyes and glasses. His hair was brown and it fell in front of his face. "You have been following us for some time and i am just curious why." Said the man."Thats none of your buisness Soul Reaper." I said looking away from theman. He then sighed. I then heard slight movement from behind me and i drew my father's Zanpakto. I spun and my fathersZanpakto clashed with the Zanpakto of the young Soul Reaper.I felt the kid overpowering me so i jumped back and sheathedthe Zanpakto. Ithen materialized my bow and shot at the kid. He used his Zanpakto to deflect the arrows and i jumped to the top of a tree. I then ran for it jumping from tree to tree trying toget away from the monsterous Soul Reapers. I then jumped from tree to tree until i got to the gates that connected the Seireitei toRukon. I then stood by the gate panting. The gate then opened that told me that the Soul Reapers were returning. I went to run but i realized that there was spiritual pressure coming from all over the place. The only place i could think of running to would be into the Seireitei. I then saw the outline of the Soul Reapers. I ran straight through the gate and into the Seireitei. I then ran through the Seireitei until i came across a large house. I jumped over the fence and into the yard. The yard was large andi was sure that there were lots of places to hide out. I knew that i had strong spiritual pressure but i had luckily learned how to hide it, from my father.I then went and snuck into the house. Everything seemed quiet and i quickly moved through the house. After a couple minutes of looking i found the kitchen and i grabbed some fruit froma basket on the counter. I then went back into the yard and found that there was a small hollowed out area in one ofthe trees that was just big enough for me to fit into. And luckil it was facing away from the house. I ate some fruitthen went outside and drank some water from the pond. I then returned to the tree and hid until thesun rose. When it did rise i layed my head against the inside of the hollowed tree trunk and let myself fall to sleep.****It was dark outside when i woke up. I had already eaten the small amount of fruit that i had taken the previous night so i snuck into the kitchen and stole some more. I then relaxed and looked up at the crescent moon. I ate my food then sat looking out at the moon until i fell asleep again.****I had already spent a week in the tree trunk and i was starting to devise a plan of how to get back to Renji and the others. It was the middle of the night and i snuck into the houselike i usually did. I thengrabbed a couple fruits and then turned to walk from the kitchen only to run into someone. I gasped and moved back. The person then turned on the light. I looked at them and realized that theboy wasnt that much older then me. I would say like three years older then me at the had black hair that was tied back in a ponytail along with dark blue eyes. He seemed genuinely surprised. "Um just curious but what are you doing in my house?" Asked the boy. "Uh..." I didnt know how to answer. "Im sorry that i broke into your please dont tell anyone about this!" I said feeling a bit worried. "Well you know i noticed you sleeping in the tree acouple times so im guessing that means you have no where to live." Said the boy. I looked away. "Hey why dont you come with me! I can show you my room and showyou around the house!" Said the boy. He seemed a bit excited and i guessed that he didnt usually get tospend time with people his own age. "I dont know..." I trailed off. "If you do then i'll go and find you some better clothing i'll run you a bath and i'll even let you stay here. I'll make up some excuse like your from the Shihouein Clan. Im sure that Yoruichi would be happy to help me out!" Exclaimed the boy. I nodded. "Alright." I said sighing. "Good then lets start bysending a message to Yoruichi." Said the boy. "Shouldnt we start by introducing ourselves?" I asked."Oh yeah i guess weshould. Im Byakuya Kuchiki." Said the boy. My eyes went wide in shock. "Wait your a Kuchiki? I...I had no idea that i had been staying in the backyard belonging to the Kuchiki Clan! Please Byakuya forgive me for intruding upon your clan!" I said feeling like such an idiot. "Oh no need to apologize! I dont care." Said Byakuya. "WellI am Sango Li Abarai." I said to Byakuya. "That's a nice name. It means...uh...coral?" AskedByakuya. I nodded. "Just as i thought. "Now lets go and find you some new clothing then send a message to Yoruichi." Said Byakuya casually. We then went to his room. I sat down on his bed and waited for him to come back. A couple minutes later he came back with a red outfit similar to his. He then went to send a message to Yoruichi while i changed. Once i had changed i sat on Byakuya's bed thinking about how i would get back to Renji and the others. Maybe Byakuya and Yoruichi could help me! Byakuya then walked in and sat down on the bed beside me. "I sent a message to Yoruichi." Said Byakuya. I then let out a yawn. "Wow you sound tired." Said Byakuya who also seemed a bit tired. "Yeah i have just had a hard time sleeping lately." I said yawning again. Byakuya had his door open a bit and a cool breeze blew in. Byakuya shivered and i sneezed. "And it sounds like you might also have a cold." Said Byakuya. "Listen you stay here and i'll go and get you some tea." Said Byakuya. I nodded then layed down on his bed. The bed was so comfortable and i found that i had to fight to stay awake. But after a little while i just had to give up and let myself fall asleep. *****Byakuya*****When I walked back into my room I saw that Sango was asleep on my bed. I didnt really mind. She seemed tired and sad and lonely. In that was she sort of reminded me of myself. I then put the tea down on my desk. I sat down beside the bed and watched Sango and she slept. She was pretty but i could tell just by looking at her that she was from the Rukon district. A hell butterfly then fluttered through my partly open door and landed on my finger. It had a message for me from Yoruichi. She said that she would help me and that she would send a message to my family imeadiatly talking about why Sango was staying with us. I made a mental note to myself to thank Yoruichi for this. I walked over to the bed and pulled the blankets up over Sango. I then layed down beside the bed and fell asleep.**

**When I woke up the next morning I saw Byakuya lying on the floor beside the bed. Byakuya woke up a couple minutes later and we stayed in his room until noon. We were sure that Byakuya's father would have gotten the message from Yoruichi by now so we headed to the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen two men stood in the middle of the kitchen talking. One was older then the other. He had grey hair and wore a silvery white silk scarf and a captains coat. The other I could tell was Byakuya's father. He had the same black hair and dark blue eyes. "Oh Byakuya there you are." Said his father. Both men looked at me. "So you must be Sango, Yoruichi's niece." Said the older man. I nodded, feeling a bit shy around such high class people. "I am Sojun Kuchiki and this is my father Ginrei." Said Byakuya's father. I bowed my head respectfully. "It's nice to meet you." I said smiling. "So what do you two plan on doing today?" Asked Sojun. "Well I plan on showing Sango around and then we are just going to do whatever we feel like." Said Byakuya. Sojun smiled. "Okay, well the two of us have to get going. Try not to cause an trouble Byakuya." Said Sojun teasingly to his son. "Okay, bye dad." Said Byakuya. Sojun and Ginrei then left. I walked over to the counter and grabbed an apple. I then pushed myself up onto the counter and Byakuya walked over and leaned against the counter beside me. I looked out the window into the yard. It looked so beautiful right now. I then ate the apple and followed Byakuya out of the room. "Well your dad seems really nice." I said as we sat down on the grass in the yard. "Yeah I have always lived with my dad, because my mom died when I was young." Said Byakuya. "That must have been awful. I watched my father get killed a year ago." I said to Byakuya. "Is that why you are here? To get revenge?" Asked Byakuya. "Well not exactly. You see, I saw the man that killed my father. He was with a group of people and then they had planned on killing me so I ended up having to sneak into the Seireitei through the gate which had been opened for the three Soul Reapers."**

**"Well then why didn't you wait until they were gone and sneak back outside the gate?" Asked Byakuya. "Because I was afraid that they might sense my spiritual pressure and come to "dispose" of me. It was very possible seeing as how one of them was a Lutenient." I said taking a bite of my apple. "Well do you remember what squad the Lutenient was from or what he looked like?" Asked Byakuya. "Why?"**

**"Because my grandfather is the captain of squad six and my father is his Lutenient. I could ask them if they knew anything about the guy." Said Byakuya. I thought for a moment. He had a number on a crest that he wore on his arm but what had the number been? "Okay well I remember what he looks like. He has brown floppy hair, broad shoulders and wears glasses. And I know that there was a flower on a crest that he wore on his arm I just cant remember what exactly it looked like." Byakuya went and grabbed some paper and something to write with. He then began to draw flowers numbering them from 1-14. "Okay look at the flowers and tell me if you recognize any of them." Said Byakuya. I looked at the flowers my eyes then caught on the flower for squad five. "It's the one for squad five." I said to Byakuya who nodded. "Okay when my dad gets home I am going to ask him some stuff about the Lutenient of squad five. He wont find it odd because I ask about Lutenients and Captains very often. I have always been curious about what is going on in the court guard squads so he wont find it weird." Said Byakuya and I nodded. "Well what do you know about Squad 5?" I asked. "Well not much, all I really know is that Squad 5 is run by Captain Shinji Hirako and his Lutenient is Sosuke Aizen. I don't really know anything else about Squad 5." Said Byakuya and I nodded again. Sosuke Aizen. That was the name of the man who killed my father. That was the name of the man who was my greatest enemy. **

**The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Sango Li Abarai  
Race: Soul Reaper/Quincy  
Height: 4'4 1/2"  
Weight: 67 lbs  
Birthdate: Unknown  
****Birthplace: Abarai Family Shack  
****Status: Alive  
Hair Color: Red  
Eye Color: Brown  
Bloodtype: A-  
Likes: Spicy, Sweet and Sour foods, Taiyaki, Full moon, Dried Persimmons, Playing jokes  
Dislikes: Boiled eggs, broccoli, hot weather  
Favorite Color: Slate, silver**

**Mother: Kiyoko Ino (Quincy)  
Father: Satoshi Abarai  
Older Sister: Rina Ino  
Older Brother: Roku Ino  
Younger Brother: Renji Abarai**

**Position: Kuchiki Clan guest  
Partner: Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Shikai: Not yet attained  
Bankai: Not yet attained**

**Home: Kuchiki family manor  
Previous home: Abarai Family Shack**


	2. Chapter 2

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 2, Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Byakuya and I spent the rest of the day sitting in the yard eating snacks, drinking tea and talking. By the end of the day I knew a lot more about Byakuya. I knew that Byakuya's mother died shortly after Byakuya was born, and that his father, Sojun Kuchiki, had never been in good health. On top of that I knew that Byakuya had a new uncles who had married into the Kuchiki clan two months earlier, and I also knew that Byakuya hoped to one day not only become Captain of Squad 6, but the Head of the Kuchiki Clan. In exchange for Byakuya telling me a lot about himself I told him everything about me. I told him about my mother being a Quincy and my father being a Soul Reaper, I told him about my half brother, Renji and I told him about what Sosuke Aizen had done to my family. And by the time Sojun got back the sun was just setting.**

**Byakuya and I sat on his bed playing cards. I was winning like I had been for the last five games. Byakuya seemed to be getting really frustrated. This was one of the things that I liked about Byakuya, he was a noble but he often lost his cool like I did. It made him easier to relate to. A couple minutes later Sojun walked into the room. He smiled at us. "Are you two hungry?" Asked Sojun smiling. Both Byakuya and I nodded. I then looked back at my cards. Byakuya put down a king. But that wouldn't be good enough because I had an ace. I smirked as I put my ace on top of Byakuya's king and stole his last card. Byakuya sighed. "Not again! How do you keep winning?" Asked Byakuya angrily and I laughed. I then got to my feet and stretched. Byakuya got up to. "Are you two ready for dinner?" Asked Sojun. Both of us nodded then followed him to the Kitchen. We then sat down and began eating dinner. "So dad I have just been a bit curious about Lutenient Aizen from Squad 5. Could you tell me more about him?" Asked Byakuya. Sojun looked at him then smiled. "Of course I can." He said to his son. "Well Sosuke is a bit mysterious but I will tell you anything that you want to know." Said Sojun. "Well I just want to know about the kind of person he is." Said Byakuya and I took another bite of my food. "Well like I said he is a bit mysterious but he is a nice enough person. He is usually very nice to everyone. He is very mature, maybe even more mature then his Captain. He usually stays with Captain Hirako. Although every now and then someone will see him out grabbing books from the central library." Said Sojun. He then took another bite of his food. "Although personally there is something about Sosuke that makes me feel a bit uneasy." Said Sojun. I looked down at my food. Byakuya nodded. "Thanks dad." Said Byakuya. We then finished dinner. After dinner Byakuya and I then returned to his room. "Well after what you have told me Sango, I think that the information my father just gave us is only scratching the surface. I think that there is far more to Aizen then just that stuff. So it looks like we are going to ask my grandfather. And if he doesn't know very much then we will probably have to ask Yoruichi, Captain Urahara or Captain Hirako. They are the only one's who I think could possibly know anymore then my father does." Said Byakuya and I nodded. We then sat together on Byakuya's bed playing card games for the rest of the night. Every time it seemed like Byakuya would win at first but then I stole almost all of his cards within a couple lucky turns and won again and again. After a little while both Byakuya and I fell asleep.**

**I woke up to the feeling of someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and looked up groggily. It was Byakuya. His face was illuminated by the bright golden sunlight filtering in through the open door of his bedroom. I sat up quickly almost hitting Byakuya. "What is it?" I asked feeling a bit panicked. "Don't worry it's just time for breakfast." Said Byakuya smirking. I sighed. I got to my feet and walked over to the mirror. I quickly brushed my hair then walked with Byakuya down to the kitchen. Ginrei and Sojun sat at the table talking. Sojun was smiling like usual but Ginrei was frowning. Byakuya walked over and sat down beside his father and I sat down beside Byakuya. I looked at Ginrei as I ate. I couldn't help wondering if he knew anything about Aizen that Sojun didn't. Once I finished my breakfast I wiped my face and looked at Ginrei. I then felt Byakuya's eyes on me. I met his dark blue eyes with my brown ones and he gave a small nod. "Grandfather, I am a bit curious about Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen from Squad 5, and I was just wondering if you could tell me what you know about him." Ginrei met Byakuya's eyes and nodded. "Well Lieutenant Aizen is a bit of a mystery but I do know that he is rather polite, and very intellectual, he is often seen taking out books from the library at night. He is also very curious, if he doesn't know about something then he will not hesitate to ask about it, even if it means looking a bit disrespectful. He is also very strong, not only with his Zanpakto but in Kido and Hakuda as well. He is also a very good tactician. Lieutenant Aizen has the strength to be a Captain but the opportunity has not arisen for him yet." Said Ginrei and Byakuya looked at me. "Thanks grandfather. Sango and I are going to go and see Yoruichi." Said Byakuya getting up and I did too. Ginrei and Sojun both nodded. "Alright but if your going to stay there for the night remember to tell us first and always be respectful, Yoruichi is a noble and a Captain." Said Sojun and Byakuya nodded. I then followed him to his room. He grabbed a Zanpakto that I assumed was his and passed me my fathers Zanpakto. We both tucked our Zanpakto into our belts then bolted out the door. I followed Byakuya as he ran through the Seireitei swerving around Soul Reapers of all ages and genders. After about 20 minutes Byakuya skidded to a halt outside of a building. It was the Squadron 2 barracks. He walked over to the gate and the guards swung it open for the young noble. He then walked through the Squad 2 with his head held high like a true noble. I followed and watched as everyone bowed in front of him. He then stopped in front of a large set of double doors. The members of the stealth force swung the doors open and I followed Byakuya into the room. At the far side of the room sat a woman in a very comfortable looking chair. She had dark skin, short purple hair and yellow eyes. She wore a sleeveless Shihakusho that secured around her neck as well as a black ribbon around her neck. Byakuya and I walked over to her and the members of the stealth force all filed out of the room. We then sat down in front of her. She smiled. "What a delightful surprise. It's Byakuya Kuchiki and HIS GIRLFRIEND." Both Byakuya and I went red. Byakuya then bolted to his feet and snarled. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! SHUT UP CAT MONSTER!" Exclaimed Byakuya angrily. Although he was still blushing. Yoruichi laughed. "Well then how come you asked me to tell your father that she is part of the Shihoin Clan?" Asked Yoruichi smirking. "Because she was in need, okay? I was just doing a good deed that's all!" Exclaimed Byakuya his face turning even redder out of pure frustration. "Oh come on Byakuya your insulting your girlfriend." Said Yoruichi and I felt myself start to go red again. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID CAT MONSTER!" Exclaimed Byakuya and Yoruichi laughed. "Come on Byakuya look at her, she is really pretty. But then again she is too pretty to be with you. She is way out of your league!" Exclaimed Yoruichi and Byakuya snarled. I got to my feet and smirked. "You know Byakuya she is so right! Yoruichi you are so awesome." I said with a smirk. Byakuya snarled again. I then went and sat down beside Yoruichi smirking. Yoruichi laughed as Byakuya snarled. He looked like he was going to explode from frustration. "You stupid cat monster! Don't insult me im a noble! Im one of the next head's of the Kuchiki Clan!" Yoruichi laughed again. "You know I am a noble as well Mr. know it all." Said Yoruichi with a laugh. Byakuya sighed. He then sat down beside me. "Yoruichi, Sango and I need to know everything that you can tell us about Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen of Squadron 5." Yoruichi looked at me then back at Byakuya. "Why?" She asked. I could tell that Yoruichi was a playful person but could be serious when need be. "Because, Sosuke Aizen killed my father and I need to find away to get him exiled from the Soul Society." I said confidently. Yoruichi gasped. That was when a hell butterfly fluttered into the room. "Just wait a minute, I will send a message to Captain Hirako he should know more then I do. And I will make sure that he doesn't bring his Lieutenant." Said Yoruichi and Byakuya and I nodded at the same time. We then sat beside Yoruichi and waited for Captain Hirako to get here. One day I would get Aizen exiled from the Soul Society and I would kill him! 'And Captain Hirako might be able to help me with that!' I thought then I smirked. Sosuke Aizen would pay for killing my father! **

**The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Byakuya Kuchiki  
Race: Soul Reaper  
Height: 4'11 1/2"  
Weight: 90 lbs  
Birthdate: January 31st  
Birthplace: Kuchiki Family Manor  
Status: Alive  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Slate  
Bloodtype: O  
Likes: Spicy food, Calligraphy, Midnight walks  
Dislikes: Sweet foods, losing at cards  
Favorite Color: Coral**

**Father: Sojun Kuchiki  
Grandfather: Ginrei Kuchiki  
Uncle-in-law: Koga Kuchiki  
Aunt: Natsumi Kuchiki**

**Position: Soul Reaper Academy 3rd Year, Member of the Kuchiki Clan  
Partner: Sango Li Abarai**

**Shikai: Senbonzakura  
Release Command: Scatter Senbonzakura  
Bankai: Not yet attained**

**Home: Kuchiki Family Manor**


	3. Chapter 3

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 3, Shinji Hirako**

**After about ten minutes the doors of the room opened and a man with long blond hair walked in. He wore a Shihakusho and a Haori. The doors then closed behind him. "You wanted to talk to me, Yoruichi?" Asked the captain and she nodded. "Please come and sit down Shinji." She said and he walked over. He then sat down across from Yoruichi. "What is it Yoruichi, and why did you insist on me not bringing Sosuke?" Asked Shinji. "Well first of all, Shinji Hirako, this is Byakuya Kuchiki and Sango…" She trailed off. "Abarai." I said finishing her sentence. They both gasped. "Abarai?" They asked at the same time. I nodded. "Wait was your father Satoshi Abarai?" Asked Yoruichi and I nodded again. They looked at each other. "Why?" I asked curiously. "It's just that your father was the Lieutenant of Squadron 14, the secretive Squadron." Said Yoruichi and my eyes went wide. "Really?" I asked. They both nodded. "Yes and he disappeared about a year and a half ago." Said Shinji and I looked down. "He didn't disappear, he was killed." I said and Shinji's eyes went wide. "That's why I had Yoruichi call you here. I need to know everything that you know about Sosuke Aizen!" I exclaimed and his eyes went even wider. "Why Sosuke?" He asked. "Because Sosuke Aizen killed my father a year and a half ago!" I exclaimed and Shinji's eyes narrowed. "Are you positive?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, he is also the reason I am in the Seireitei!" I exclaimed. Captain Hirako met my brown eyes with his own. ****"Finally. Now I know that I am not the only one who thinks that the sun dont shine outta Sosuke's ass." Said Shinji smirking. Byakuya and I laughed. The doors then opened again. 2 Members of the stealth force were kneeled in the doorway bowing their heads. It was Ginrei. "Oh, Grandfather, what are you doing here?" Asked Byakuya. "I came here to get you and Sango. I talked to the Head Captain and he said that if you 2 wanted you could come with me to the Squad 6 Barracks for a couple days, so you can learn more about the 13 Court Guard Squads." Byakuya and I looked at each other and smiled. "We'd love to!" We said at the same time. "Aww, it's good to see that my little Sango is finally finding some friends." Said Yoruichi. "Oh, that's alright with you, isnt it Aunt Yoruichi?" I asked and Yoruichi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I dont care." Yoruichi gulped down some tea. Shinji looked at us. "Feel free to come by the Squad 5 Barracks anytime." Said Shinji and we both nodded. "Thank you Captain Hirako." He smiled. "Dont worry about it." He then got up and walked from the room. "Alright, shall we get going?" Asked Ginrei and we nodded. We both got up and walked over to him. "Bye, Lady Yoruichi." She smiled. "Bye Sango, have fun with your BOYFRIEND." Both Byakuya and I blushed. "SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Damn cat monster." He said letting out a huff of frustration. Yoruichi laughed. We then followed Ginrei to the Squad 6 Barracks. When we got there we were greeted by Sojun. "Oh, there you three are. I was starting to wonder where you 3 had dissapeared to." He said smiling. "They were at the Squad 2 Barracks talking to Yoruichi." Said Ginrei. "Oh, that makes sense." He said smiling. "Okay, I have a couple things I need to do, for now you 2 should stay with Sojun, I will be back to get you in a couple hours." We both nodded. Ginrei then flash stepped away and we both looked back at Sojun. He smiled. "Can you 2 grab some of that paperwork?" He asked gesturing to the large pile of paperwork sitting in front of the barracks. We both nodded. Byakuya grabbed like half and I grabbed about a quarter. Sojun grabbed the rest and the 3 of us walked into the Squad 6 Barracks. All the Squad members walked over. "It looks like you have some helpers today, Lieutenant." He smiled and nodded. "Yes, this is my son Byakuya, and this is Sango Shihoin, the neice of Yoruichi." Byakuya poked his head to the side of the pile of paperwork. "Hello." He said with a smile and I giggled. He looked over at me. "Hey what are you laughing at?" He asked frowning. "I wasnt laughing Byakuya, I was giggling. There is a huge difference." I said with a smirk. All the squad members laughed. "It's nice to have some kids around here to lighten the mood." Said one squad member. "You should bring them in everyday, Sojun." Said another. I smiled at Byakuya and he smiled back. "Yeah, it would also be nice to have their help carrying the paperwork, everday." All the squad members laughed. We then took the paperwork into Sojun's office and stacked it in 3 equal piles on the desk. He looked through one pile until he found something that caught his eyes. He took it from the pile and quickly looked it over. He then handed it to me. "Sango I need you to take that to 3rd seat Kuchiki for me." I nodded. I then walked from the office. I looked around. I saw a man with shoulder length black hair with red tufts on the left side of his head. I recognized the kenseikan in his hair. I walked over to him. "3rd seat Kuchiki, Lieutenanat Kuchiki asked me to give this to you." I handed him the paperwork. He quickly scanned it. "Thanks. I havent seen you around here, mind me asking who you are?" I looked up at him. I bowed "I apologize, I am Sango Shihoin." I looked back at him. He nodded. "It's nice to meet you, miss Shihoin." I nodded. I then heard a yell. "That was Byakuya." I looked back at him and smiled. "I gotta go, bye 3rd seat Kuchiki." He nodded. "Oh, and by the way, it's Koga." I nodded. "Bye Koga." I ran to the office to see Byakuya with his forehead pressed against the forehead of a girl with blonde hair. They were both snarling and I blinked in surprise. I then walked into the office and stood beside Sojun. "What's going on?" I asked quietly. "Well, that is Hiyori Sarugaki, the lieutenant of Squadron 12. Byakuya has met her a couple times and they just really, truly hate each other." I looked back at them. "Hey look if it isnt the shorty!" Said Byakuya. "Yeah like your one to talk baldy!" Byakuya snarled. "First of all, im taller then you, and second of all I AM NOT A BALDY!" He exclaimed angrily. "BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY BALDY!" She exclaimed angrily. "SHORTY SHORTY SHORTY SHORTY SHORTY SHORTY SHORTY!" Exclaimed Byakuya angrily. "Are you causing trouble again Hiyori?" I looked in the door way. It was Shinji. Behind him stood Aizen. He looked around the room and the moment he saw me his eyes widened slightly then narrowed again. "I am not causing trouble! THIS LITTLE ARROGANT BRAT IS!" Exclaimed Hiyori. "YEAH RIGHT! WHY WOULD I CAUSE TROUBLE! YOUR THE ONE WHO STARTED IT! I MEAN I WAS JUST STANDING HERE AND THEN YOU FREAKING KICKED ME IN THE FACE!" He exclaimed angrily. "Dont worry Byakuya, I believe you. I know how Hiyori is." Hiyori then jumped up and kicked Shinji in the face. Sosuke jumped out of the way as his Captain went flying back down the hallway. Sosuke then came and stood on the other side of Sojun. "You would perfer to stay out of it too, huh Sosuke?" Asked Sojun and he nodded. "Yes, I have never been kicked in the face by Byakuya, or by Hiyori, and I intend to keep it that way." He said sighing. He then looked over at me and I glared at him. "Who is this, Sojun? Did you have another kid without anyone knowing." He laughed. "No, this is Sango Shihoin. She is staying with us at the Kuchiki manor for a little while. You know, just to kinda get away from home and spend some time with someone closer to her age." He nodded. After a couple minutes of Byakuya, Hiyori and Shinji fighting a man with blonde hair walked into the room with Yoruichi. "Lady Yoruichi, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Well Kisuke and I were looking for Captain Kuchiki, but it seems he's not here." Said Yourichi. "My apologies Yoruichi, Father went out." Yoruichi smiled. "Oh dont worry about it Sojun." The man that Yoruichi had called Kisuke looked at Hiyori. She was pulling Byakuya's hair while Byakuya pulled Shinji's hair and Shinji pulled Hiyori's hair. Sosuke walked over and pulled his captain back. "Maybe we should go Captain." He said and Shinji pulled free of his Lieutenant. "Wait, I still need to ask Sojun a question. Mind if we talk in private Sojun?" Asked Shinji and Sojun nodded. They both walked from the room. Byakuya then grabbed Hiyori's hair. "Hiyori we should get going." Said Kisuke. He was obviously Hiyori's Captain. "Let me finish pummeling this brat first!" She exclaimed. "Dont you mean let me finish getting pummeled first?" Asked Byakuya smugly. Sosuke then walked over as they attempted to pull out each others hair. He pulled Hiyori back and handed her to her Captain. "Thank you Sosuke" He nodded. "Your welcome Captain Urahara." Byakuya got to his feet. "See you later Sango. Have fun with your BOYFRIEND!" She exclaimed. Byakuya and I looked at each other then blushed. "HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I exclaimed angrily. "AND SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" exclaimed Byakuya. Yourichi laughed. Byakuya then walked over to me. I wiped some blood from his nose. "You okay?" I asked smirking. He nodded. "Im fine." We both looked over at Sosuke. He was looking at us. Both Byakuya and I narrowed our eyes at him. "What are you still doing here, you traitorous bastard?" I asked angrily. He ignored me and walked away. Both Byakuya and I let out a sigh. I heard movement and we both looked towards the open window. In the window sat the kid with silver hair that always walked around with Aizen. "You really shouldnt be sighing. Things are far from over. And when they are over both of you will be dead." Byakuya and I both gasped. We looked at each other then back at the kid. He was already gone. The memory of my fathers death shot through my mind and tears welled up in my eyes. I didnt want to die. If I died that meant I would never see my family again. Tears dripped down my cheeks. Byakuya then pulled me into a hug and rested his head against mine. "Dont worry, I wont let them hurt you Sango." I gasped and looked up at him. He met my brown eyes with his slate ones. "If they want to kill you then it will be over my dead body." He said and I rested my head against his chest. Byakuya was tempermental, arrogant and a bit irritating. But at the same time he was fiercly overprotective and I liked that. I smiled. Byakuya then kissed my forehead. "I wont let them lay one finger on you. Not now, not ever." I looked up at him again. He then leaned forward and gently kissed me. I blushed but didnt try to stop him. He then pulled away. As much as hearing Byakuya say that comforted me, I didnt like hearing him say that. Because I knew that he told them that if they wanted to kill me it would be over his dead body, that they would kill him and then they would kill me. I didnt want Byakuya to have to die. I would rather spend eternity in hell then be responsible for Byakuya's death.**

**The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Shinji Hirako  
Race: Soul Reaper  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 130 lbs  
Birthdate: May 10th  
Birthplace: The Seireitei  
Status: Alive  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Gray  
Bloodtype: A+  
Likes: Girls, Jazz Music  
Dislikes: People with no sense of humor, people who are to formal  
Favorite Color: Burgundy**

**Position: Captain  
Squadron: 5  
Partner: Sosuke Aizen**

Shikai: Not yet revealed  
Bankai: Not yet revealed


	4. Chapter 4

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 4, Senbonzakura **

**~Three weeks later~****  
****Byakuya and I walked side by side through the Squad 5 Barracks. Ginrei, Sojun, Koga and most of Squad 6 was out battling a group of hollows. Because of that Byakuya and I had come to the squad 5 Barracks in search of something to do. We had come to the Squad 5 Barracks to say hello to Shinji. But when we had gotten to Shinji's room Aizen had been there with him and it obviously ended in an argument. Byakuya and Shinji had to practically drag us both away so we wouldn't kill each other. Byakuya and I then turned the corner and saw Gin standing there. We both stopped. "What do you want, Ichimaru?" I asked angrily. "Your too late." We both looked at each then back at Gin. "What do you mean, were too late?" Asked Byakuya. "He's already dead." Said Gin and we both gasped. Gin then flashed stepped away. Byakuya went to flash step after him but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Don't Byakuya it could be a trap."** **Byakuya stopped. "Okay, but what should we do, if were not going to follow him?" Asked Byakuya and I could hear the worry in his voice. He was worried about his family. About Sojun, Ginrei, his aunt and Koga. "For now we will just head back to the Kuchiki Manor. We have to tell Sojun about this. And don't worry, for all we know he could mean one of my brothers." I said looking down sadly. Byakuya pulled me into his arms and I rested my head against his chest. After a couple minutes he let go of me and the two of us headed back towards the Kuchiki Manor. It took us about 20 minutes to get to the Kuchiki Manor and when we got there we saw a swarm of people out front. We looked at each other. Did this mean... The moment all the people saw Byakuya they moved to the sides allowing Byakuya and I to get to the gate. The two guards crossed their weapons. "No civilians... Oh Miss Shihoin, Master Kuchiki it's just you." They un-crossed their weapons and we entered the Kuchiki Manor grounds. We quickly headed inside. After a couple minutes we got to the living room and I gasped. On chairs in the living room sat Ginrei, Koga, and Koga's wife, Natsumi. In front of them sat a black coffin. "No, please god no." I said quietly. I looked at Byakuya. He swallowed hard. He walked over to the coffin and I did to. Inside the black coffin was the body of Sojun Kuchiki. I felt two tears drip down my face. I looked over at Byakuya and wiped the tears from my face. I felt bad for him. He, like me, had lost his mother and his father, at such a young age. I watched as tears dripped down his face and felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. "Father, no." I looked down sadly as two more tears dripped down my face. I then felt Byakuya's eyes on me and I looked up. He was snarling right at me. He took a step towards me and I took a step back. Why was he directing his anger at me? "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU GOT HIM, AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY INVOLVED IN YOUR STUPID MESSED UP LIFE AND NOW MY FATHER IS DEAD!" Byakuya took another step forward and I took another step back. "Im sorry Byakuya, I never knew this would happen. I never wanted anything like this to happen." I said taking another step back as he took another step forward. "I swear on my life that I didnt want this to happen." I said as Byakuya took another step forward, and I took another step back. "YOU'RE LIFE! YOUR STUPID, MESSED UP LIFE DOESNT MATTER! WHAT MATTERS IS THE FACT THAT MY FATHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER STUPID GILR FROM RUKON!" Everyone else in the room including me gasped. Ginrei and Koga got to their feet. "What do you mean, just another girl from Rukon?" Asked Ginrei. "I BROUGHT YOU IN AND YOU CAUSED HIS DEATH! I COVERED FOR YOU SO THAT YOU COULD TRACK DOWN THAT MURDERER AND THEN YOU ENDED UP DRAGGING US INTO YOUR STUPID MESSED UP LIFE!" Byakuya took another step forward then grabbed me by the front of the shirt. "YOU DRAGGED US ALL INTO THIS AND GOT MY FATHER KILLED! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" I shook my head. "Why would that make me happy? You and Sojun and everyone else were all so nice to me! Why would I want any of you dead?" I asked. Byakuya pushed me back and I hit the wall. I tensed as Byakuya walked over to me. He then punched at me. I closed my eyes waiting to feel the punch connect with my face but it didnt happen. I opened my eyes to see that Ginrei and Koga had both pulled Byakuya back. "LET ME GO!" Exclaimed Byakuya angrily. Natsumi walked over to me and gently rested her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright Sango?" I nodded. The door slid open and Lady Yoruichi walked in followed by Captain Urahara. Koga and Ginrei let go of Byakuya and Yoruichi walked over to him. Captain Urahara walked over to me and Natsumi walked over to Koga and Ginrei. Captain Urahara then kneeled in front of me. "Don't worry Sango, this isn't your fault. Don't start blaming yourself just yet. Yoruichi and I found out about something that you all need to hear." Said Captain Urahara and I nodded. Two more tears then dripped down my cheeks and Captain Urahara gently brushed them away. He then stood up. He rested his hand on my shoulder and I rested my head against his side. I then saw that Yoruichi had her eyes locked with Byakuya's. This seemed to calm him down a bit. "Calm down Byakuya, this isn't Sango's fault." Said Yoruichi. Shinji then walked in closing the door behind him. "What do you mean?" Asked Byakuya. "Aizen wasn't targeting Sojun. Sojun's sickness meant that he would most likely never become the Head of the Kuchiki Clan." Said Yoruichi. "Aizen was targeting you, Byakuya." Said Captain Urahara and we both gasped. I felt a strong urge to be closer to Byakuya but I was too afraid of what he might say to me if I did move closer to him. "But why me?" Asked Byakuya and I could hear the terror in his voice. "Because you are the next head of the Kuchiki Clan." I said. Byakuya looked at Kisuke and he nodded. Now it made sense to me. "You are the next head of the Kuchiki Clan, because of that Aizen wanted you dead. If you died then Aizen would have the perfect opportunity to kill Ginrei, while he grieved over the loss of his Grandson. And once Ginrei was out of the way there would be no one left to protect Sango, or the Kuchiki Clan." Byakuya's eyes narrowed. "What does the Kuchiki Clan have to do with this?" Asked Byakuya angrily. "Like most people, Aizen knows about the child that is going to born into the Kuchiki Clan in about half a year…" Yoruichi trailed off. "If he could kill you, Sojun, Ginrei and Koga then make it seem like Natsumi died during child birth, then he could ultimately take over the Kuchiki Clan. Many people trust him and because of that they wouldn't doubt it at all if he said that Natsumi died in child birth. He could then take the child and promise to raise it so that it could be the next head of the Kuchiki Clan, and within that time he would be the acting head of the Kuchiki Clan." Said Captain Urahara. "The four great noble clans all hold a lot of power, because of that Aizen would gain support and a lot of influence if he were to take over the Kuchiki Clan. And from what you have told us Sango, it is obvious that he wouldn't use the support or influence in a good way." Said Yoruichi. "We found out about his plans and confronted him about it, with a rather large threat. And now we can be sure that he won't be targeting the Kuchiki Clan again." Said Captain Hirako. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Shinji walked over to Ginrei. Byakuya looked back at Sojun's coffin. He then dropped to his knees and buried his face in his hands. He started sobbing and I walked over to him. I sat down beside him and pulled him into my arms. He wrapped his arms around me and sobbed into my Kimono. "It's all my fault this happened!" I shook my head and cooed in Byakuya's ear. "No it's not. It's my fault. If I had focused on getting Aizen exiled like I should have then none of this would have happened. Im sorry Byakuya." Byakuya looked up at me and I met his teary slate eyes with my brown ones. "Im sorry Sango. I acted so cruel to you. I blamed father's death on you when it was my fault. Im a terrible friend! I mean I blamed his death on you, my best friend, and then tried to hurt you. Im a disappointment as a friend and a future head of the Kuchiki Clan." I gasped. "No you're not Byakuya!" He rested his head against my chest again. I pulled his hair tie out then ran my fingers through Byakuya's silky black hair. I could tell that Byakuya took comfort from it so I kept running my fingers through his hair. I had to admit that I took some comfort from it as well. Byakuya then pushed me back slightly. "Leave me alone. I don't deserve to be comforted!" Exclaimed Byakuya. "It's my fault all this happened! Im such a fool!" I saw tears drip down his face. "YOU IDIOT! Who ever said that I was comforting you because you wanted me to? I was comforting you because it made me feel a bit better!" Byakuya gasped. "The least you can do is help me feel better." Byakuya moved forwards slightly and rested his head against my chest again. I then began to run my fingers through his hair again. I watched Byakuya as I ran my fingers through his hair. His eyes were closed and I could sense just how much he had calmed down. After a couple minutes his breathing became slower and deeper, he was asleep. Yoruichi walked over to me. "I can carry him to his room for you, Sango." She went to pick him up but I gently pushed her hands back. "No thanks, Lady Yoruichi." She smiled. "Oh I see, you want to keep him to yourself. That must mean that you LOVE him." I felt my face go red. Lady Yoruichi's smile turned to a smirk. "I DO NOT LOVE BYAKUYA!" I exclaimed angrily. "And the reason I said no is because Byakuya wants to stay close to Sojun." I looked at the clock. It had already been an hour and a half. It was 5:30 and the spring sun was just starting to set. Natsumi got up from her seat. "I'll go and tell them to start dinner." Koga nodded. Byakuya shifted and I rested my head against his. After a little while some women brought us food. I then gently shook Byakuya awake. His eyes flickered open and he looked up at me. "It's time for dinner." I let go of him and he sat up. A woman then handed a tray of food to each of us. We sat side by side and ate our dinner and when we were done we gave our trays to one of the women. Byakuya moved closer to me and crossed his legs. He pulled me into his lap and I blushed slightly. I rested my head against his chest and he rested his head against mine. "Im sorry Sango, I was an idiot to blame fathers death on you. I was just so stupid. But that isn't an excuse. I tried to hurt you, I…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I don't deserve such a good friend. Im just so damn stupid. I was the one who got you involved. I put you in danger and I…" I slapped Byakuya and his eyes went wide. "We should be protecting each other. It shouldn't be you constantly trying to protect me. It's insulting when you won't even let me protect you! I thought we were friends Byakuya!" He gasped. "Im sorry Sango, I just…" I snarled. "STOP APOLOGIZING!" I exclaimed angrily. Byakuya smiled slightly and nodded. I rested my head against his chest again and closed my eyes. Byakuya kissed my forehead. "I hope that one day you can forgive me." Said Byakuya and I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I have already forgiven you Byakuya." He then gently kissed me on the lips. I smiled and let myself doze off.**

***Byakuya***

**I gently picked Sango up and carried her to my room. I put her down on my bed and pulled the blankets up around her. I then layed down on the bed beside her and watched as she slept. She looked so peaceful. Even though she had already forgiven me, I had still not forgiven myself. How could I? I had blamed fathers' death on her. I had tried to hurt her. How could I forgive myself for such a thing? I had treated her so awfully when really it was my fault. After a couple hours her eyes flickered open. "Byakuya?" Sango sat up. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "It's nothing." I saw a bit of worry on her face. I had only known Sango for about 3 weeks and yet I was already so close to her. And I was close to her in a different way too. I was friends with Hiyori; I was friends with Yoruichi, and Kisuke. But with Sango it was different. I didn't want to be Sango's friend. I wanted to be more than Sango's friend. That was when the thought of Yoruichi teasing me about liking Sango popped into my head. I shook my head slightly. That was when I heard numerous sets of footsteps headed towards my room. Both of my doors opened and guards walked in. "We are here to escort Sango Li Abarai back to Rukongai District number 78 Inuzuri." Both Sango and I gasped. "If you refuse to come quietly then we have orders to take you by force." I looked over at Sango. "Fine, just let me grab something of mine." They all stood straight. She walked over to the closet and opened it. That was when she threw Senbonzakura at me. I caught my Zanpakto and drew it. I jumped off the bed and into the center of the room. Sango jumped to my back and we stood back to back. Me with Senbonzakura and her with two Seela Schneider. All the men then jumped at us. "Sango stay close to me." She nodded. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Senbonzakura then flower around the two of us and began to slice at all of the guards. I needed Sango to stay close to me because if she didn't then there was a possibility of her getting hurt by Senbonzakura. That was the exact reason that I had the 85 cm safe zone. All of the guards then fell to the ground. That was when Grandfather and Koga walked in. "Byakuya let her go. She has to return to Rukon, it is where she belongs." I snarled and turned to face him. I glanced over my shoulder at Sango. She looked afraid. I looked back at Grandfather. "I don't care what you say! Sango doesn't belong in Rukon! She belongs right here, with me!" I exclaimed angrily. Grandfather sighed. He then drew his zanpakto. That was when Sango stepped between us. "Wait, instead of actually fighting it out, in which case one of you would get badly hurt, why don't you have a different kind of fight?" We both looked at each other then at Sango. "Fine then." Said Ginrei. "If you can get my down on one knee, then I will let Sango stay. But if I defeat you then Sango returns to Rukon." I nodded. "Fine but I have a rule of my own. No Bankai. It's only fair considering the fact that I don't have a Bankai yet." Grandfather nodded. We then walked out into the yard. Sango ran over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. That was when the thought that this may be our last moment together flashed through my head. Sango looked up at me and I kissed her. If this was our last moment together then I wanted it to be a good moment. I then pulled away. Koga grabbed Sango by the arm and pulled her back so she wasn't in the way. I turned and met Grandfathers eyes with my own. "Are you ready Byakuya?" I reached into my pocket and grabbed a hair tie. I kept a small stash of them on me because of the fact that mine were constantly stolen by Sango and Yoruichi. I then tied my hair up. "Anytime." Grandfather then flash stepped behind me. I turned and our Zanpakto clashed. He then pushed me back. I spun in the air and landed perfectly on my feet. I then jumped at him and our zanpakto clashed again and again. He then flash stepped behind me and I slashed right at him without even looking. His zanpakto clashed with mine again and I saw that his eyes were wide. He obviously hadn't expected my reactions to be that fast. He held out one of his hands. "Hado, 33 Sokatsui." I dodged Sokatsui then kicked at Grandfather. He jumped back and landed perfectly on his feet. "You seriously need to stop doing that." Grandfather looked at me. "Doing what?" He asked and I smirked. "You need to stop under estimating me." Grandfather smirked. "I guess so. It's just that you're stronger than I expected." My smirk widened. "Well you haven't seen anything yet." **

**"Scatter, Senbonzakura"**

******The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Gin Ichimaru**  
**Race: Soul Reaper**  
**Height: 4'4 1/2"**  
**Weight: 67 lbs **  
**Birthdate: September 10**  
**Birthplace: Rukongai**  
**Blood Type: AB-**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Hair Color: Silver**  
**Eye Color: Turquoise**  
**Likes: Dried Persimmons, Playing Jokes**  
**Dislikes: People with no sense of humor, Boiled eggs, broccoli**  
**Favorite Color: Ice Blue**

**Best Friend(S): Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Position: Lieutenant**  
**Previous Position: 3rd Seat**  
**Squadron: 5**  
**Previous Squadron: 5**  
**Partner(S): Sosuke Aizen**  
**Previous Partner(S): Rangiku Matsumoto**

**Shikai: Shinsou**  
**Release Command: Shoot to kill Shinsou**  
**Bankai: Not yet achieved**


	5. Chapter 5

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 5, Goodbye**

**"Scatter, Senbonzakura."**

**Senbonzakura scattered and surged towards grandfather. He flash stpped out of the way until finally Senbonzakura caught him and got him right across the right arm. He then flash stepped in front of me and went to slash at me but Senbonzakura blocked the attack. He then flash stepped to the other side of the yard and I narrowed my eyes at him. I then returned Senbonzakura to it's sealed form.I looked at the gash inGrandfathers arm. It was bleeding heavily and I could tell that he would have a difficult time wielding a sword with such an injury. It had been rather easy to wound grandfather mainly because of his speed. Yes he was good a flash step but he wasnt nearly as fast as me or my Senbonzakura. Yes he was a captain but both me and my Senbonzakura had extremely fast reaction time and because of that I had a feeling that I could win. "That was verry good Byakuya." He said and I narrowed my eyes. I then flash stepped behind him and slashed at him. He stopped myslash and I smirked.I grabbed the back of his swordtostop him from moving his sword. "Scatter." I said and Senbonzakura scattered. I then let go of him and jumped up just in time so that my 85cm safe zone didnt protect and debris then shot up into the air. After a minute it cleared and I could see grandfather leaned over slightly holdinghisside. "That was also verry good. I guess I should stop going easy on you." He said as Senbonzakura surged at him again. He flash stepped out of the way and for a moment he dissapearedfrom my senses. That was when I felt his sword come into sontact with my back and I jumped forward just in time to limit the damage. I then looked at the gash on my back. Despite the fact the I had limited the damage it was still deep. "Byakuya! Are you okay Byakuya?" I looked at Sango and saw worry on herface. Grandfather then jumped at me and slashed at me again getting my upper left arm. I then jumped back. Grandfather jumped at me and this time I defended myself with Senbonzakura. He then jumped back. I let Senbonzakura return to it's sealed state once more. I was pantingand there was blood dripping from my left arm and my back. I ripped off part of my sleeve then quickly tied it around the gash on my left arm to stop the bleeding. Grandfather then jumped at me again and got me across the chest. I then flash stepped back. I felt Sango's eyes on me as I brought in gasping breaths. I then looked down at the cut. I then shook my head. The ammount of injuries Igot didnt matter. All that mattered was that I defeated Grandfather. "Why dont you just give upByakuya? Why are you so determined to keep Sango here, with you?" Asked Granfather. "Because I now know how Sango feels. She lost her father to that murderous Squad 5 Lieutenant andnow I have as well. Now I understand whyshe wants revenge so badly. But I would never be able to live with myself if Iwent and defeated him then only I would get my revenge. Sango wouldnt get the revenge that she seeks for her father!" Grandfather narrowed his eyes at me. "How foolish. With those injuries you will find it impossible to make me fall on even one knee. So do you still honestly believe you can defeat me?" I snarled. "Of course I still believe I can defeat you! Because I have to defeat you!" I then jumped at Grandfather again and he got another slash across my chest. Iflash stepped behind him and slashed towards him and he blocked Senbonzakura with his Zanpakto. He then flash stepped behind me and slashed me across the back again. I dropped to my knees. "Are you finally going to admit defeat Byakuya?"I was going to lose!? How could this have happened? And was I already giving up?! NO! I couldnt giveup! I needed to help Sango! I needed to help her avenge her fathers death. That was when I realized that my bodyfelt heavy. I could hardly move my body. How could this have happened?! Had I under estimated Grandfathers abilites? Had I overestimated my own abilities?Was I simply not strong enough to protect Sango? Was I simply not strong enough to defeat GrandFather? Were our strengths truly that far apart? Grandfather's voice rang in my head.**

_**'So do you still honestly believe you can defeat me' **_**I let out a harsh breath. I then smirked "Of course I do." I said bringing in a deep breath. I had to win and so I would. Granfather looked at me quizically. "I swore that I would protect her." I said panting. "You swore this? You swore it to whom?" Asked Grandfather. "No one. I just swore it, to myself!" I said getting to my feet and jumping at swords clashed and I held out my index finger. "Bakudo 61, Rikujokoro." The Bakudo held him in place and his eyes went wide. "Scatter." I said and Senbonzakura scattered around me. I then jumped back and Senbonzakura surged at grandfather. Smoke and Debris then rose up and I waited for them to clear. When they finally cleared I saw grandfather kneeling on the ground. I heard Koga gasp. "Well...uh...Byakuya wins." He said letting go of Sango. Grandfather then got to hisfeet and walked over to me. He took off his scarf and wrapped it around my neck. "Im impressed Byakuya. You most definantly deserve this." I smiled. "Thank you." Numerous squad 4 membersran over to us along with Sango. I sheathed Senbonzakura and let out a sigh. Sango then wrapped her arms around metightly and burried her face into my then started crying. "Hey, there's no need to cry! I won!" I said happily. She looked up at me. "THERE IS NEED TO CRY! YOU GOT THIS BADLY INJURED BECAUSE OF ME!" She exclaimed angrily and her arms tightened around me. She then went back to crying into myshirt. Ifelt like she was trying tokill me because she was hugging me so tight that I couldnt breath. I tapped on her shoulder. "Sango... cant... breath." I saidrasping. Sango gasped and letgo of me. I then sunk to the ground. "Master Kuchiki!" Exclaimed some of the guards. I raised my hand. "Dont worry im okay! I just had the air squished out of me." I said smiling sheepishly. The members of Squad 4 then healed me and Grandfather's wounds and by the time they were done it was already 1:00.I looked over at Sango who was sitting on the grass beside me. She looked sad. I moved closer to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She then rested her headagainst my shoulder. I would protect Sango. I would protect her no matter what! Even if it meant fighting mycomrades. Even if it meant fighting my family. I would protect her... No matter what!**

**~Sango's P.O.V, 1 Week Later~**

**I walked from the room in tha kimono that Byakuya had given me for Sojun's funeral. When I got out of the room I sawByakuya leaning against the wall waiting for me. I ran over to him and hugged him. We had grown even closer over the last week andI had started to realize something. I had started to realize that I liked Byakuya in an odd way. I mean I had friends. But I felt something different with Byakuya. Wasthis love? I shook my headslightly. "Come on, everyone's waiting." He said and I nodded. We then walked to the front entrance of the Manor and saw that Ginrei, Koga and Natsumi were waiting for us. We then headed out to Sojun's funeral. When we got there I saw numerous people that I didnt recognize. I didhowever recognize Shinji, Sosuke, Gin, Yoruichi and Kisuke. That was whenthe head Captain and 2 othermen walked over to of the other 2 had silver hair and the other had brown hair. That was when I remembered them. They were Captains. One was the Captain of Squad 13 and the other was the Squad 8 Captain. They all shook Ginrei's said that they were sorry for his loss. We then walked over to where they were burryingSojun. We all put flowers on top of his closed black coffinthen stepped back to where everyone else was standing. I saw sadness on Byakuya's face and I leaned against his shoulder. Some people said things about Sojun but none of us had anything to say so instead we stood in silence as others spoke of Sojun and what a kind, loving person he had been. And soon after they lower his body down into the ground and covered it with dripped from my eyes andByakuya pulled me into his arms. I burried my face in the crook of his neck and he rested his head against had this happened? Why did thishave tohappened?**

_**'Goodbye Sojun. Thank you for may you rest in peace.'**_

**The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Sojun Kuchiki  
****Race: Soul Reaper  
Height: 5'9 1/2"  
Weight: 136 lbs  
Birthdate: May 21st  
****Birthplace: Kuchiki Family Manor  
****Status: Dead  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye Color: Slate  
Bloodtype: O-  
Likes: Spicy food, spending time with his son  
Dislikes: Sweet food, being sick  
Favorite Color: Ocean Blue**

**Mother: Ina Kuchiki  
Father: Ginrei Kuchiki  
Sister: Natsumi Kuchiki  
Brother-in-law: Koga Kuchiki  
Son: Byakuya Kuchiki **

**Position: Lieutenant  
Squadron: 6****  
Partner: Ginrei Kuchiki**

**Shikai: Not revealed  
Bankai: Not attained**

**Home: Kuchiki Family Manor**


	6. Chapter 6

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 6, The Shihoin Clan Manor**

**~3 weeks later~**

**I ran through the Squad 5 Barracks with Byakuya hot on my heels. We stopped at a corner and looked around. "Dammit! Where did Hiyori dissapear to?" He asked angrily. Over the three weeks since Sojun's funeral things had returned to normal. Everyone missed him a lot but we all knew that we couldn't let something like his death hold us back. Hiyori had dissapeared from the Squad 12 Barracks and because of that Captain Urahara had asked us to find her. We had chased her all the way to the Squad 5 Barracks but had then lost sight of her. "Come on, lets keep looking." Byakuya nodded and we bolted through the Squad 5 Barracks looking for her. After a couple minutes we got to Shinji's room and heard yelling. Byakuya then slid the door open. "FOUND YOU!" He exclaimed angrily. We then saw that Hiyori was pulling Shinji's hair and Shinji was pulling Hiyori's. Sosuke and Gin stood at the side of the room. I then saw two people that I didn't recognize fighting. One of them had green hair and wore a Lieutenant badge on her arm while the other had silver hair and wore a sleevless Shihakusho and Haori. Byakuya gasped. "Captain Muguruma, Lieutenant Kuna, what are you doing here?" He asked. They stopped fighting and both stood up. "I was here talking to Shinji then Hiyori burst in. Then after that Mashiro and I got into a little fight." He said and I looked at him. "Hey, your Sango Abarai right?" Asked Mashiro and I nodded. "Well Kensei isnt really known for his manners, but hi! Im Mashiro Kuna, the lieutenant of Squadron 9. Kensei here is my Captain." She said and I nodded. "It's nice to meet you Mashiro. And you too Kensei." I said smiling. "Call me Captain Muguruma." He said and my smile turned to a smirk. I could tell that he was hot headed like Byakuya. "Okay, okay Kensei." I saw his eye twitch and my smirk grew. "Just curious but how come the Squad 5 Lieutenant didn't try to stop the fighting?" Asked Byakuya. Sosuke tilted his head slightly. "I would rather not have my hair pulled by Hiyori or Captain Hirako. And I would also prefer to not be punched by Captain Muguruma." He said smiling sheepishly. Byakuya and I both shrugged. We then grabbed Hiyori by the hair. "HEY LET GO OF ME!" Byakuya and I smiled at everyone else. "See you guys later! Nice to meet you Mashiro. Nice to meet you Kensei." I said helping Byakuya drag Hiyori from the room. We then dragged her back to the Squad 12 Barracks. When we got there we handed her to Kisuke. "One Squad 12 Lieutenant just as ordered." I said smirking. "Thank you. Oh that's right have you two heard?" Asked Captain Urahara. "Heard what?" Asked Byakuya quizically. "There is a party tonight at the Shihoin Clan Manor. All the Captains and Lieutenants of the 14 Court Guard Squads are going to be there along with the other three great noble clans." He said and Byakuya and I looked at each other. "We didn't hear anything about it." We said simultanesly. "Okay well now you know." We both nodded. "Thanks Captain Urahara. We better be on our way." He nodded. "See you later. And thanks for bringing my Lieutenant back." Byakuya and I then flash stepped back to the Kuchiki Clan Manor. When we got there it was about 2:00. We ran to the kitchen and when we got there we grabbed some fruit then ran into the yard and climbed a tree. We then sat together in the tree eating our fruit. "Hey Byakuya, how many Captains have I not met?" I asked. "Well, you saw Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku at the funeral but you didn't get to actually meet them." I remembered them. They must have been the two men who had stood with the Head Captain. "Captain Ukitake was the one with the silver hair and Captain Kyoraku had the brown hair. Then you havent met Captain Otoribashi, Captain Unohana, Captain Aikawa, and Captain Kiganjo." I thought for a moment. I would probably meet all the Captain's at the party. Byakuya and I spent the rest of the day in the tree eating snacks and talking and just as then sun began to set we headed inside. We then saw Ginrei walking over to us. "You two should go and get ready for the party." He said and we nodded. I changed from my dirt stained training outfit to a silky red kimono. Despite the fact that I was from Rukon, ever since Byakuya had won against Ginrei I had been getting spoiled. Ginrei would go out and get me new kimono's every single time there was an event. And Koga and Natsumi would come back from a day of shopping with necklaces or new training outfits for me. I liked it. It made me feel like I had a family again. But then every single time I remembered Renji and it made me feel bad. I quickly put my hair up leaving some strands hanging in front of my face. I then looked at the Lily in the vase on my bed side table. It wouldn't last much longer. I grabbed it, trimmed it's stem then put it in my hair. I then walked from my room and into the hall. I saw Byakuya standing in the hall wearing a pair of black hakama's and a white kimono top with a design of red flowers on one of the shoulders. He smiled. He then walked over and and held out his arm. I giggled and Byakuya laughed. I then grabbed his arm and let him lead me to the front of the house. When Ginrei saw us he smiled. "You two look good together." We blushed and looked at each other. "Aww, look at that. They are entranced by each other. How sweet." Said Koga teasingly. Both of our faces went completely red and we both glared at Koga. He smirked. "Come on you two, I was just joking." The four of us then headed to the Shihoin Clan Manor. When we got there we saw many other nobles and many Soul Reapers. I walked in with Byakuya clinging to his arm. Even if I lived with a noble clan I was still from Rukon and because of that I felt out of place. I knew that I looked like a noble from afar but up close almost any noble would be able to tell I was from Rukon. Byakuya knew that I felt un comfortable and because of that lead me over to a large group of Soul Reapers. When we got there I spotted numerous Captain's. "Oh Byakuya, how are you?" We both turned to see the Squad 13 Captain. "I am good. Thank you for asking Captain Ukitake." The Squad 8 Captain then walked over to him. "Hey Byakuya, is this your girl friend?" He asked teasingly. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. "How come everyone thinks she's my girlfriend? She is a girl and a friend but she is not my girlfriend!" He said angrily. "Well are you going to introduce us to you friend who is a girl?" Asked Captain Kyoraku. Byakuya nodded. "Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, this is Sango Abarai." They both smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sango." Said Captain Ukitake smiling. "Im guessing from your last name that you are Satoshi's youngest daughter." Said Captain Kyoraku and I nodded. "Yes I am." I said sweetly. "Well im verry sorry about what happened to your father." Said Captain Kyoraku. "Don't worry about it." I said smiling. "On top of that, you do look quite…" He was cut off by Captain Ukitake covering his mouth. "Don't mind Shunsui, he's a bit of a flirt." Byakuya and I both smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Sango." Said Captain Ukitake smiling. He then dragged Captain Kyorkau away. "Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake are best friends." Said Byakuya answering my question before I even asked it. That was when a girl with Black hair walked over. "Sorry about my Captain's innapropriate behaviour. He can be so stupid sometimes. I mean he is intelligent it's just that when it's his free time he perfers to not think." Said the girl. "Oh by the way im Lisa. Im the Lieutenant of Squad 8." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lisa, Im Sango Abarai." She smiled. "Nice to meet you Sango." She then looked at Byakuya. "I assume that you are doing introductions." Byakuya nodded. "Mind if I tag along?" She asked. "Not at all." Said Byakuya and I at the same time. "Alright then let's start with Captain Otoribashi and Captain Aikawa." We both nodded. Lisa then lead us over to two Captains. One of them had a brown afro and the other had long blonde hair. They both looked at the three of us. "Hello Captain Otoribashi, Captain Aikawa." Said Byakuya. "Hello Byakuya." Said the one with brown hair. "Who is your companion?" Asked the one with Blonde hair. "This is Sango Abarai." Said Lisa. They both smiled. "It's nice to meet you Sango. I am Rojuro Otoribashi, the Captain of Squad 3. But you can call my Rose." Said the one with blonde hair. I smiled. "And I am Captain Love Aikawa of Squad 7." Said the other. "It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling brightly. I spent half of the night with Byakuya and Lisa. After that Kensei, Rose, Shinji, Kisuke, and a lot of the other Captains dragged us outside for a little fire. We then sat together looking up at the stars. I hadnt gotten to meet Captain Unohana or Captain Kiganjo. Captain Unohana had been too busy to come and Captain Kiganjo had skipped out on the party. We spent the whole night making jokes and laughing together while looking up at the stars. I wasn't even a member of this organization known a the 14 Court Guard Squads and yet all of these people were already family. And I hoped that they stayed my family.**

******he 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles**

**Name: Jushiro Ukitake  
****Race: Soul Reaper**  
**Height: 5'11 1/2"**  
**Weight: 137 lbs **  
**Birthdate: December 21st**  
**Birthplace: Seireitei**  
**Blood Type: A-**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Hair Color: Silver**  
**Eye Color: Brown**  
**Likes: Ohagi, Feeding his carp, Bonsai, Writing **  
**Dislikes: Nothing**  
**Favorite Color: Light Blue**

******Family:  
Eldest Brother: Daiki Ukitake  
Second Oldest Brother: Daisuke Ukitake  
Third Oldest Brother: Daichi Ukitake  
Younger Brother: Kai Ukitake  
Youngest Brother: Raiden Ukitake  
Older Sister: Okuni Ukitake  
Younger Sister:Yuri Ukitake**

**********Best Friend(S): Shunsui Kyoraku**

**Position: Captain**  
**Squadron: 13**  
**Partner(S): Kaien Shiba, Shunsui Kyoraku**

**Shikai: Sogyo no Kotowari**  
**Release Command: ****All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade**  
**Bankai: Not yet revealed**

**********Home: Squadron 13 Barracks**


	7. Chapter 7

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 7, Kensei Dissapears **

**~2 Months Later~**

**Over the next 2 months I had grown extremely close to many of the Captains and Lieutenants. Mostly Shinji, Kensei, Kisuke, Lisa, Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku came to the Squad 6 Barracks frequently to visit Byakuya and I. Byakuya and I who had lost both of our parents now had a full family again. I had talked to my older brother Roku the day after the party and he had said that he had gone to Hanging Dog and that Renji and his friends were fine. He had also told me that seeing as how I was in the Seireitei he would go back to Rukon so that he could protect Renji. In the mean time Byakuya and I had been getting closer and closer to busting Aizen. But everyone time we found a lead it ended at a dead end. And now we were walking around Shinji on a beautiful morning glaring at Sosuke as we walked. **

**We turned a corner and I heard the sound of clogs. Shinji looked over and so did we. It was Captain Urahara, Hiyori and Mayuri. "Oh, good morning Kisuke." Said Shinji as the walked over. "Hey. And a good morning to you to Captain Hirako." Said Capain Urahara. We walked over so that we were right in ront of them. "I told you before, just call me Shinji. Such a pain sometimes." Kisuke laughed. I laughed as well then jumped on Shinji's back. He smiled. He then looked at Mayuri. "Good morning Mayuri." He said and Mayuri looked at him. "How many times have I told you to adress me by my last name. Kurotsuchi isnt hard." Shinji frowned and looked away. "You are a pain." He said and I could hear the irritation in his voice. Shinji then looked at Kisuke. "Oh, by the way, have you heard the latest news yet Kisuke?" Kisuke looked at Shinji. "No I havent. What happened?" Asked Kisuke. That was when Hiyroi flash stepped behind us and kicked Shinji. I jumped off Shinji's back just before he fell and landed beside Byakuya. "That was close." He said smirking. I also smirked. "Hey! What's the big idea kicking me like that Hiyori?" He asked. "You said good morning to everyone but me." She then jumped on Shinji and grabbed his hair. He put his hand over her face and she grabbed his wrist. "What im not good enough to say good morning to anymore?" She asked angrily. Shinji then flipped her so that he was pinning her down and pulling on her cheek. She grabbed both of his wrists then pushed his face back with her foot. "If I said good morning you'd kick me for saying good morning." Hiyori then pulled both sides of his mouth and Shinji pushed at her face with his hand. "Is this the mouth you say good morning with?!" Byakuya and I stood on one side of Captain Urahara while Sosuke stood on his other side and all four of us watched Shinji and Hiyori fight. Captain Urahara then laughed. Sosuke then looked over at Kisuke. "By the way I was wondering have you heard the latest news yet?" Asked Sosuke and Kisuke looked at him. "No I still havent." Said Captain Urahara and Byakuya and I smirked. Although I also hadnt heard the latest news. "You don't know about the violent deaths in the Rukon District?" Asked Sosuke. Shinji then perked up. "Hold it, I was just about to tell him. Wait'a bring it all back full circle." Said Shinji giving his Lieutenanat a thumbs up. "Violent deaths?" Asked Captain Urahara. "Yeah in the last month or so there've been a series of residents dissapearing in the Rukon District. The reason is unknown." Said Shinji and I gasped. My mind flash to Renji and Roku. "Dissapearing, as in they went somewhere and never came back?" He asked. "You dumbass, that's not disspearing that's called running away. And if they just ran away then nobody would care about them. No one would go looking. Not this, this is different." Said Shinji raising his index finger. "They literally dissapear. Gone without a trace leaving only their clothes behind. If they died and became reishi the clothes they were wearing would dissapear as well. They didn't die. They vanished alive, unable to retain human form. That's the only explanation I can think of." Said Shinji and I thought about it for a moment. I then looked at Aizen. He had an unreadable look on his face. "Alive but unable to retain human form huh?" Shinji stood up and Kisuke looked at him. "I wasn't there mind you. Im just telling you what I heard from Captain Unohana. Now you know what I know." Shinji then turned around. "Well at any rate Squad 9 has already arrived on the scene to investigate." Said Shinji and I gasped. "You mean Kenssy and Mashiro?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah Kensei got impatient so he decided to go and check things out before the advance party returned." I let out a sigh. "Well Byakuya and I are going to head back to the Squad 6 Barracks." Shinji and Kisuke nodded. "See ya later Sango." Said Shinji and I saw Byakuya's eye brow twitch. "You too Byakuya." He said and Byakuya calmed down. "Alright see you guys later." Byakuya and I then flash stepped to the Squad 6 Barrakcs. When we got there we spotted Ginrei grabbing some paperwork from the front of the barracks. We ran over and grabbed the rest of the paperwork and helped carry it inside. We put it down in his office and he sighed. "Thank you two for the help. We both smiled. "Don't worry about it Grnadfather." Said Byakuya. We then spent the rest of the day at the Squad 6 Barrakcs helping out with whatever we could. We then headed back to the Kuchiki Family Manor shortly before sunset and ate dinner with Koga, Ginrei and Natsumi. It was now 9:00 and it was dark outside. In the dark sky hung a cresent moon. I sighed. I felt extremely restless. That was when the alarm went off. "Attention. Emergency Assembly. Emergency Assembly. All Squad Captains assemble immeadiatly at the Squad 1 Barracks. There is an emergency involving Squad 9. The Spiritual Pressure readings for both Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna have vanished. An emergency meeting of all Squad Captains will soon commence." We both gasped. We got up and ran to the front of the house just in time to see Ginrei leaving. "Repeat, emergency assembly. Attention all Squad Captains assemble imeadiatly at the Squad 1 Barracks." We both looked at Ginrei. "Were coming with you. We wont come to the meeting but at least let us come to the barracks and wait outside with Lisa." He nodded. The three of us then flashstepped to the Squad 1 Barracks. I thought about Kensei and Mashiro. I had grown so close to them. During the two months that I had known them we had grown so close. The one day Kensei and Mashiro had taken Byakuya and I to a small resturant in the Seireitei that had really great milk shakes. When I hadnt been able to get any more of the milkshake out of my straw I had resorted to licking the inside of my cup trying to get it all. I remembered sitting at the table laughing with Kensei, Mashiro and Byakuya as milk shake dripped down my cheek. He couldn't be dead. Not Kensei. Kensei was so strong. Because of that he just couldn't be dead. When we got to the Squad one Barracks Ginrei went in but we snuck to the window where we knew we would find Lisa. "Hey Lisa." She smiled. "Hey." We then stood in silence until the meeting started. "We have an urgent situation. We received a rather disturbing report from Squad 9, who have arrived on the scene in the Rukon District. They stated that the spiritual pressure of both Squad 9 Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, Last seen in the field have vanished completely. What is unknown is how. At this point we must view this unsettling news as a worst case scenario. Until yesterday we were classifying similar cases in the rukon district as unusual occurances. But now this has escelated into a personal afront to the 14 Court Guard Squads and must be resolved." I then heard something hit the ground. Something about this didn't feel right to me. If something could make Kensei and Mashiro dissapear then it had to be the work of a Soul Reaper. Was Aizen involved? "Since this is such a dire situation I will now select five of you and you will be dispatched post haste to the scene." That was when I heard footsteps and panting. "You are late, Captain Urahara." Said the Head Captain. "Let me sir. Please sir let me go there." Said Captain Urahara. "No." Said the Head Captain simply. "I have to go! My second in command is already heading there. I should…" He was cut off. "KISUKE!" That was Yoruichi's voice. "Just control yourself. Your making a scene. You were the one who made the choice to send her out there. Cant you see that you begging to go and save her is an insult to her abilities?!" Asked Yoruichi angrily. I then heard more footsteps. "Come on don't just stand there. Lets get this done. That's it, line up" Came Captain Kyoraku's voice. "Now for my choices. Captain of Squad 3, Rojuro Otoribashi. Captain of Squad 5, Shinji Hirako. Captain of Squad 7, Love Aikawa. The three named will head to the site in the Rukon District as soon as possible. Captain of Squad 2 Yoruichi Shihoin will stay here and stand by for further orders. As for the Captain of Squad 6, Ginrei Kuchiki, the Captain of Squad 8, Shunsui Kyoraku, and the Captain of Squad 13 Jushiro Ukitake, the three of you will guard the Seireitei. As for the Captain of Squad 4, Retsu Unohana, you will stand by at the ready in the medical treatment room to await possible casualties." Said the Head Captain. "Permission to speak Head Captain. If you main concern is treatment of the wounded then shouldn't I be dispatched with the others to the Rukon District?" Asked Captain Unohana. "As long as this situation remains unclear, I will not put you, the head of medical treatment at such risk. I have someone else in mind to send to the site instead. Enter." I then heard the doors open. "Tessai Tsukubishi. It's been ages since he came out into the open." Said Captain Ukitake. "Looks like he's pulling out all he's got on this one. Doesn't it?" Said Captain Kyoraku. "I assume that you heard what I said. I expect the two of you to head to the scene imeadiatly." Said the Head Captain. "Will do." Said an unfamiliar voice. "Understood sir." Said another unfamiliar voice. There was a short pause. "Hey old man Yama." Said Captain Kyoraku's voice. "Sorry to interupt, but you know sending both the Kido Commander and his Lieutenant out to the front without knowing the situation doesn't sound to smart. Wouldn't you tend to agree?" He asked. "Well then what would you have me do?" Asked the Head Captain. "My Lieutenant could go instead of one of those guys." We both looked at Lisa. "You mean to summon her?" Asked Captain Ukitake. "That's right. Hey Lisa!" He said and Lisa jumped up to the window. "What do you want?" She asked and we both smirked. "Surprise. Didn't I tell you that you shouldn't esvedrop on a Captain's meeting?" He asked. "I couldn't help myself. It's human nature to want to hear something your told your not supposed to hear." She said and we both laughed. That was when Ginrei glared down at us from above. We both froze. "We couldn't help ourselves. It's human nature to want to hear something your told your not supposed to hear." We said at the same time. Ginrei then left the window and we sighed. "The details?" Asked Captain Kyoraku. "Yeah I heard them." Said Lisa. "Will you do it?" He asked. "Of course I will." She said. "Good you handle it." Said Captain Kyoraku. Lisa gave him a thumbs up and jumped down. "Wait Lisa. Im coming with you." She looked at me. "You don't have any weapons." I grabbed the bag from across my back and pulled out my fathers Zanpakto, five Seela Schneider and Byakuya's Senbonzakura. I handed him his Zanpakto and tucked the other six weapons into my belt. She nodded. "Alright." Byakuya and I jumped onto the window sill. "Hope you don't mind but were going too. Thanks bye." I said jumping down. "Wait you two!" I heard Ginrei say but we were already off with Lisa heading towards the Rukon District. Once we got out of the Seireitei I stopped and so did Byakuya. Lisa looked at us. "Don't worry about us Lisa just go." She nodded. I looked at Byakuya. "I need you to do me a favor Byakuya." He nodded. "Sure what is it?" He asked. "I need you to go to Hanging Dog. By the river there is a large field with a small shack in the middle. That is where my brothers live. I need you to go there and protect them just in case." Byakuya gasped. "But Sango I cant I…" I narrowed my eyes at him. "I need you to Byakuya. You are the only one I can trust with this." He sighed then nodded. "Alright but be careful." I smiled. "Don't worry, I will be there with 3 Captains 2 Lieutenants and a member of the kido force." He smiled and nodded. "Okay see you later." I nodded then headed after Lisa. Nothing would happen to me. I would be with three Captains, two Lieutenants and one person from the Kido Force. I had said that to convince Byakuya but I was really trying to convince myself. I was trying to convince myself that nothing would happen. That I would be fine. That I would get out of this unscathed. But I had a bad feeling and this feeling told me that it wasn't the case this time.**

******The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles******

**Name: Kensei Muguruma  
************Race: Soul Reaper**  
**Height: 5'8 1/2"**  
**Weight: 147 lbs **  
Birthdate: July 30th  
Birthplace: Rukongai  
**Blood Type: A+**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Hair Color: Silver**  
**Eye Color: Brown**  
**Likes: Spicy food, Cooking, Milkshakes**  
**Dislikes: People who are immature**  
**Favorite Color: Camo Green**

**Position: Captain**  
**Squadron: 9**  
**Partner(S): Mashiro Kuna**

**Shikai: Tachikaze**  
**Release Command: Blast away**  
**Bankai: Not yet revealed**

**********Home: Squadron 9 Barracks**


	8. Chapter 8

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 8, The Visored Incident Part 1**

**I began to flash step towards the site when I saw Shinji and the others. I then flashstepped beside Rose and Love to the scene of the attack while Shinji got ahead of us. After a couple minutes we caught up with Lisa then ran to the site of the attack. When we got there we saw Shinji standing in front of Hiyori. "Hey shinji." Said Lisa and they both turned to look at us. "Hiyori, you alright?" Asked Love and I at the same time still running over to them. That was when their opponent caught my eye. He had a hollow mask, white hair and a 69 tattoo on his chest. On top of that his spiritual pressure was different too. We all gasped. "Kensei." I said sadly. "Just what the hell is going on here?" Asked Love. "You think that things really Kensei? With that mask, spiritual pressure, it's almost like he's become a hollow." Said Rose. "Im not sure what to think either. There's a chance it's Kensei, but maybe not. Anyway there's one thing im sure of. If we don't draw our swords right now we'll be dead." Kensei let out a cry and his spiritual pressure rose. Rose grabbed Lisa and jumped back. Shinji then grabbed me and Hiyori and jumped back while Love jumped into the air. That was when I saw Kensei flashstep behind Love. He then punched at him sending him flying forward. "Love no!" Said Rose and I at the same time. That was when I saw Kensei skid back across the air. Love was hunched over slightly. He was missing half of his Shihakusho and Haori and he had drawn his zanpakto. "Woah. I really felt that one. That's just what I'd expect of you Kensei." Shinji then put me down on my feet but didn't let go of Hiyori. "Stop it! Don't you get it? Your fighting against Kensei! This is…" Hiyori then broke into a fit of coughing. "Be quiet Hiyori. Our mission here is to stop him. If he is Kensei our mission is even more vital." Hiyori gasoed. Rose, Lisa and I then stepped forward. "Shinji is right Hiyori. Kensei is verry important to us. That's why we have to subdue him." Said Rose. Lisa drew her zanpakto. "There's no need to worry about this." Rose and I both drew our Zanpakto. "We know a mountain of ways to stop this guy without having to kill him. We'll cut all his tendons. How 'bout you take his left side Rose, and we'll take his right." Said Lisa. Rose and I both smiled. "Alright." Said Rose. Lisa and I then jumped to one side and Rose jumped to the other. Lisa then slashed at Kensei and he dodged all of her attacks. I then slashed at him and he dodged my attack. Rose then slashed at him and he stopped Rose's Zanpakto with his arm. "Good. Now I've got you." Said Lisa. Kensei then swung his fist back at her and she stopped him with her Zanpakto. I then slashed at the tendon in his right arm. But I wasn't fast enough he sent Lisa and Rose skidding back then punched at me. I jumped back out of the way. I looked at Lisa then at Rose. That was when I saw what looked like Mashiro kicking down at rose. "Hey Rose behind you!" Said Lisa. I saw Mashiro's kick connect with his head and he was sent flying to the ground. "ROSE!" Yelled Lisa and I at the same time. We then looked up at a hollowfied Mashiro. "Mashiro." Said Shinji. She then jumped at Shinji and he met her kick with his Zanpakto. She was then pushed back and she jumped at Shinji again. She then kicked at him over and over again pushing him back. She then kicked at his zanpakto pressing it down and kicking towards Shinji's face. "Goju Tekkan." Five Pillars then forced Mashiro down. It was Kido. I then looked over. There was a large guy with pink hair. 'He must be the guy from the Kido Force.' I thought to myself. "Boy I have to say, you guys really run quickly." He said panting. "Huh? Hachi." Said Shinji looking over at the guy. "Im sure glad that I caught up." That was when I remembered Kensei. I looked over at him. He was facing off against Love. He punched at Love who dodged. Love then slashed down at him and Kensei stopped him with his arm. "Bakudo numer 63 Sajo sabaku." I watched as Hachi's Bakudo wrapped around Kensei. Kensei struggled. But wasn't able to free himself. He then fell to the ground and landed slightly in front of Hachi. "Shinji, im quiet confused about this situation. What's going on here? Kensei and Mashiro, what has happened to them?" Asked Hachi. That was when I saw Kensei breaking free of Hachi's Kido. I gasped. That was a sixty level Kido. And yet he was breaking through it with arm strength alone. Kensei pushed himself up and began breaking through the Kido again. "How can this be? A number 60 class Bakudo, repeled with just arm strength. That's not even possible." Said Hachi. I gasped. What could we do? What was there to do? I wasn't sure but we had to keep trying! No matter what!**

***Captain Kyoraku***

**I walked back to the Squad 8 barracks. Omething hadnt felt right about Sosuke. I sighed. It was probably nothing. When I got back to the Squad 8 Barracks I saw a young girl standing in the middle of the lawn holding a book. She had glasses, short black hair that went to her shoulders and wore a shihakusho. I then walked over to her. "Evening sir." She said looking up at me as I stopped in front of her. "Uh, let me see." I thought for a moment. "Ah yes, your Nanao Ise. Am I right?" I asked leaning forward slightly. "Um, yes sir. Im honored that you remembered who I was sir." She said standing straight. I chuckled. "Oh course Well you are the youngest child we have around here now. I try to make it a special point to remember the names of every girl that's training with us here. And in your particular case that was especially easy, since you come to see me every month." I said standing straight. I then looked up for a moment. "That's right. The first of the month happens to be today." I looked back at Nanao. "Yes, im aware of that. I was on my way to see Lieutenant Yadomaru because she offered to read with me again this month." She said and I could hear a bit of sadness in her voice. "That makes sense. But im afraid it will be impossible." I looked up. "You see, Lieutenant Yadomaru isnt here tonight." I said and Nanao looked up at me. "Nobody told me. What happened?" She asked. "She's on an important mission." I internally sighed. Something felt wrong but I pushed it away. It was my job as a Captain to have faith. "But don't worry, she'll be back in the morning. You can count on it." I said looking back at Nanao. "Well as long as Lieutenant Yadomaru isnt here…" I smiled. "Sure, I can read to you if you like." She gasped. "Thank you verry much sir!" She said smiling. Lisa would be back by the morning. I couldn't give into worry. I just had to have faith in Lisa. **

***Sango***

**I gasped as Lisa was sent flying back. "LISA!" That was when Kensei punched down at Lisa. Rose then shot of a hado and smoke surrounded Kensei. "Stop this Kensei. What's happened my friend? This is completely out of character for you. You've never been the kind of weakling who would strike a girl." Said Rose. I then jumped down beside Lisa. She got to her feet. "Are you going to be alright Lisa? Are you hurt?" Asked Shinji and Lisa got to her feet. "I've got this." She said panting. "Don't try to be strong if your injured. It puts us at risk." Said Shinji. "Im fine." Said Lisa. Rose then pulled himself to his feet. "Im not sure it matters one way or the other. If things keep on like this were all gonna' be defeated." Said Rose. Lisa looked back at Hachigen. "Hachi, is the any other way we can neutralize him?" Asked Lisa. "Yes there is. But there's a problem. He easily broke through Sajo Sabaku, this time we'd have to go at him with maximum force. And to do that, I'd need all of you to create a sure fire oportunity for me to use my Bakudo. That's the only move I could see that would have a chance of working. However the problem is, that my bakudo may take all of us with it as well." He said. "Is that all?" Asked Love and we looked at him. "Love?" Said Lisa. "I'll try to distract him alright? While im doing that you'll have to find a way to cpature him." Said Love. "Im going along with you." Said Lisa. "And me as well." Said Rose. "With the injuries you've sufered? You've both gone crazy. I'll handle it myself. I need you to watch my back." Said Love. "Big show off." Said Lisa. "Look who's talking." said Love running at Kensei. "Rose." Said Lisa. He held out his hand. "Im on it. Everyone get back." He then fired a Sokatsui at Kensei. It hit him and Love then slashed down at him. Love's zanpakto hit his chest and didn't do a thing. Kensei then punched at Love sending him flying back. Lisa and I then jumped at him from either side but he sent us both flying back. I pulled myself to my feet to see him charging at Love. Love flash stepped out of the way and Kensei punched into the ground. "Hachi!" Exclaimed Lisa. "Bakudo number 99, Restrict." The bakudo then wound around Kensei and pulled him to the ground. "A level 90 Bakudo without an incantation eh? That was a nice trick." Said Shinji as I jumped to his side. "Yes well, I out did myself this time." Said Hachi panting heavily. "Okay then…" Said Shiji. "How are we supposed to reverse his condition." We both said at the same time as Love walked over to us. "Are you able to do something using Kido?" Asked Shinji. "Even if I could, im not sure what got him this way. I might damage him even more before I could get him back to normal." Hiyori then began coughing. I sighed and paced back and forth in front of Kensei. "What's the matter Hiyori? Are you feeling alright?" Asked Shinji. Shinji then looked at Hachigen. "Hachi, forget about Kensei for now. We better start healing our friend here." Said Shinji. "Shin…ji…let go of me." Said Hiyori pushing at him slightly. Shinji gasped. That was when I saw something white come out of Hiyori's mouth. She then slashed Shinji across the shoulder. We all gasped. Shinji then fell to the ground. A hollow mask had materizalized on Hiyori's face. She then let out a cry and her spiritual pressure rose. "Hiyori!" Lisa and I exclaimed running towards her. "What's happening to her?" Asked Love as we all ran towards her. That was when darkness closed around me. I gasped. I couldn't see anything. I could hear anything. "Lisa?! Rose?! Love?! Hachi?!" Nothing. That was when I felt a sword connect with my back. I then dropped to my kness. That was when my sight and hearing returned. I gasped. I then looked over. There stood a man. "Hold on a minute." He then pulled his mask off. It was Kaname Tosen. Who worked with Aizen. I snarled. I knew Aizen had something to do with this! "Kaname." Said Shinji. "Tell me why did you… do that. To Kensei. You betrayed him. Your own Captain" Said Shinji. "He didn't betray him." I gasped. I knew that voice. I turned to look at Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru as they walked towards us. "He's actually quiet, loyal. As a matter of fact, Kaname was just loyaly following my orders. You of all people can understand that, so please don't hold it against him, Captain Hirako." Said Aizen and I snarled. That was when I started to feel dizzy. My head was pounding. I tried to keep myself up but I couldn't. I dropped to the ground completely. And the name Sosuke was the last thing I heard before I passed out. **

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

******The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles******

**Name: Sosuke Aizen**  
**Race: Soul Reaper**  
**Height: 5'10 1/2"**  
**Weight: 140 lbs **  
Birthdate: May 29th  
Birthplace: Seireitei  
**Blood Type: AB+**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Hair Color: Brown**  
**Eye Color: Chocolate Brown**  
**Likes: Tofu, Calligraphy**  
**Dislikes: Boiled eggs**  
**Favorite Color: Burgundy**

**Position: Lieutenant**  
**Previous Position: 3rd Seat**  
**Squadron: 5**  
**Previous Squadron: 5**  
**Partner(S): Shinji Hirako, Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tosen**  
**Previous Partner(S): Seigen Suzunami**

**Shikai: Kyoka Suigetsu**  
**Release Command: Shatter**  
**Bankai: Not yet revealed**


	9. Chapter 9

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Girl From 78****th**** District Rukon Arc, Chapter 9, The Visored Incident part 2**

**~The Next Morning~ **

***Kisuke***

**My eyes flickered open. I sat up straight. I then turned my chair around. My eyes went wide when I realized that only Sango had un-hollowfied. I looked away and looked down. I had failed. I had failed Hiyori and all the others. I got up and walked towards the door. "Captain Urahara." Said Tessai. "Tessai, im sorry. Im afraid it didn't work." I said sadly. "I need to step outside and get some fresh air." I said walking from the room. I stopped in the middle of the lawn. It truly was a beautiful day. "Im sorry my friends." I said quietly. **

***Sango* **

**My eyes opened and I sat up. I looked around to see that I was the only one who had un-hollowfied. That was when I saw a Soul Reaper sitting against the wall. That was when I recognized him. I had seen him briefly at the party at Yoruichi's mansion. "So you are awake I see." I nodded. I then stood up. "What are we going to do about everyone?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know. But there is something you need to know." He said. "Central 46 will want to know how you are okay and all of those Captain's and Lieutenants are not. So ou will have to lie. Tell them that Captain Hirako ordered for you to leave just before he was attacked." Said the man and I nodded. "Good. Now you better get out of here. I have a feeling that someone is coming." I nodded again. "Thank you sir." I said politly. "Don't thank me. Thank Captain Urahara." I nodded then flash stepped from the room. I left the barracks and headed straight to the Kuchiki Family Manor. I would get Aizen. Now there was nothing I could do for Kensei and the others. The only thing that I could do was get stronger and destroy Aizen. Now I had even more motivation then before. I would destroy him. No matter what the cost. **

***Byakuya***

**I looked around again. Sango still hadnt come back and I was worried. On top of that I had heard from grandfather that none of the Captain's or Lieutenants had returned. "Sango, where are you?" I asked sadly. That was when a hand rested on my head. "Im right here Byakuya." I gasped and looked up right into Sango's big brown eyes. I sighed. "Miss me?" She asked arrogantly. I ignored her and pulled her into my arms. She gasped. "You idiot. I was so worried. I didn't sleep all night. I was too worried about you. I had been at your house in Rukon protecting your brother like you asked me to when your Spiritual Pressure dissapeared. I went to the site of the attack but by the time I got there you were gone. I thought that you were jurt or maybe even dead." I said as tears dripped down my cheeks. "Never, ever make me worry like that again." I said as more tears dripped down my face. She nodded. "Thank you Byakuya." I gasped. "What for?" I asked. "For looking out for me. And for worrying about me." She said and I could hear the sadness in her voice. "No thank you Sango." She gasped. "For what?" She asked. "For giving me someone to worry about." She sobbed and burried her face into my shirt. I rested my head gainst her's. "What happened to Shinji and the other's?" I asked. She looked up at me. "They were all badly injured. Captain Urahara is trying to help them right now." That was when Yoruichi flash stepped over to us. "Sango, Byakuya, bad news." We both looked at Yoruichi. "The incident with Shinji and the others is being blamed on Kisuke." We both gasped. "What are we going to do Lady Yoruichi?" Asked Sango. "First let's go to the Squad 12 Barracks." We both nodded. We then flash stepped after lady Yoruichi to the Squad 12 Barracks. That was when Yoruichi grabbed the bag from across her back. She opened it. She then handed us both cloacks. "Put them on. And hide your spiritual pressure."We both nodded. Sango then pulled the hood of her cloack up. "Let's go." Said Yoruichi and we both nodded. We then flash stepped past the guards. Yoruichi then took down all the guards and we walked into Kisuke's room. "Alright, we have to get everyone out of here. Byakuya help me here. Sango I need you to go get Kisuke's new Gigai prototype." Said Yoruichi and we both nodded. I looked at them all. They all had weird hollow masks on. I shook my head slightly. I then grabbed Lisa and Hiyori. Yoruichi was holding Shinji, Kensei, Rose and Love. Sango then walked in with the Gigai prototype over her shoulder. That was when a small light caught my eye. "Hey what's that?" I asked looking over at a small gem like thing on Captain Urahara's desk. Sango grabbed it handed it to Yoruichi who slid it into the pocket of her cloak. Sango then grabbed Mashiro. "What do we go about Hachi?" She asked looking over at the final Soul Reaper. "We will take all of these people to my training ground. I will then go and save Kisuke and Tessai while you two come back to get Hachi." We both nodded. We then flash stepped to Yoruichi's training ground. We put all of the Captain's and Lieutenants down as well as the Gigai prototype then left the training ground. Sango and I flash stepped back to the Squad 12 Barracks. We grabbed Hachi and took him to the Training ground. A minute later Yoruichi showed up with Kisuke and Tessai. "Thanks for the help you two. Now you better get out of here so you don't get in trouble. Oh and I should take those cloaks." She said and we nodded. We handed her the cloaks then went to leave the training ground. That was when I saw Sango bowing in front of Captain Urahara. "Thank you for your help Lady Yoruichi, Kido Commander Tessai, and thank you so much for saving me, Captain Urahara." They all nodded. "Don't worry about it Sango." Said Captain Urahara. She then hugged him. I saw her say something to him. She then let go of him and ran over to me. "Goodbye, Lady Yoruichi, Tessai, Captain Urahara. We will see you again some day." Said Sango. We then left the training ground and flash stepped back to the Kuchiki Family Manor. "So what do we do now, Sango?" I asked. She looked at me. "We train and get stronger. Then we destroy Aizen." I nodded. "We should probably start by enrolling you in Soul Reaper Academy." I said and she nodded. "Yes, but that will have to wait. We have visitors." She said as the Stealth Force surrounded us. "I will go to Soul Reaper Academy. Of course assuming that I can remain in the Soul Society." She said sadly.**

**~Two Weeks Later~**

***Sango***

**I had been questioned by Central 46 numerous times but every time I gave them the same answer. At first Byakuya, Ginrei, Koga and Natsumi were the only ones one my side but soon enough Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku had joined my side and had started insisting that I be able to go on living my life. And soon after they had started helping Captain Unohana had started helping as well. Then the three of them had persuaded the Head Captain to help as well and now I had five of the remaining seven Captain's on my side pleading my case. On top of that they were the five of the remaining seven Captain's that had the biggest influence. And now thanks to them my life was kinda back to normal. The only part of it that wasn't normal was the fact that I was still living with the Kuchiki Clan. Ginrei had enrolled me in Soul Reaper Academy and today was my first day. I would train hard. And then I would defeat Aizen. No matter what it took. **

******The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles******

**Name: Kisuke Urahara**  
**Race: Soul Reaper**  
**Height: 5'9 1/2"**  
**Weight: 136 lbs **  
Birthdate: December 31st  
Birthplace: Seireitei  
**Blood Type: A-**  
**Status: Alive**  
**Hair Color: Blonde**  
**Eye Color: Grey**  
**Likes: Girls, Candy**  
**Dislikes: Onions**  
**Favorite Color: Green**

**Best Friend(S): Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Position: Captain**  
**Previous Position: 3rd Seat**  
**Squadron: 12**  
**Previous Squadron: 2**  
**Partner(S): Hiyori Sarugaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Yoruichi Shihoin**

**Shikai: Benihime**  
**Release Command: Cry out**  
**Bankai: Not yet revealed**


	10. The Soul Reaper Academy Arc, Chapter 1

**The 14****th**** Court Guard Squad, The Soul Reaper Academy Arc, Chapter 1, Captain Aizen**

**I rubbed my eyes and walked onto the school grounds of Soul Reaper Academy. I sighed.I hadnt gotten enough sleep. I sighed again as I walked into the school building. There were other kids all over the place. I was supposed to be in the advance class. That was when I ran into someone. I then looked up into a pair of crystal blue eyes. "Im so sorry." I said taking a step back and bowing. I then stood straight. He smiled. "Dont worry about it." He said still smiling. "Hi. Im Sango Abarai." I said smiling and holding out my hand."Im Kioshi. It's nice to meet you Sango." He said shaking my hand. "So what year are you in?" I asked letting go of his hand. "Imjust starting my first year." He said still smiling. "I am to."That was when I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder and a kiss was planted gently on my forehead. I looked up into Byakuya'sslate eyes. "Hey, you could have waited for me Sango."He saidand I could hear a slight bit of dissapointment in his voice. "I couldnt hang around waiting for a slowpoke like you." I saidsarcastically. He let out a fake wimper. "Your so mean." He said making a sad face. We both laughed. He then leaned forward and gently kissed me. "See you later. I gotta get to class." I nodded. He let go of me and headed to his first class of the day. "Bye. See you later Byakuya." I said happily. He glanced at me and smiled. I sighed. I then looked back at Kioshi. "Sorry about that." I said and he smiled. "Dont worry about it. So was that your boyfriend?" He asked. I looked up for a moment. "I guess. I mean we havent actually talked aboutit. Mostly we get mad at people who say that we are boyfriend and girlfriend. But that's mostly because we are both really hot headed." I said casually."Sango?" I looked was when I spotted my older brother, hedid look slightly different from the last time I had seen him. His red hair was to his shoulders and was spiked on the sides while one silver bang hung in front of his eye. "What are you doing here, Sango?" Asked Roku. I mentally cursed myself. I was so stupid! I had forgotten to tell Roku that I was going to Soul Reaper Academy. "Well...uh...I am going to Soul Reaper Academy."I said and I saw Roku's eyebrow twitch. "And why didnt you tell me about this?"He asked angrily. He was about to explode. "Well...uh... you see...uh..." Roku narrowed his eyes at me. "You forgot to tell me didnt you?" He asked. I lookeddown and nodded. "Im sorry know me, I dont have the best memory." He sighed. He then rested his hand on my head. I looked up at him. He then pulled me into a tight hug. "It's good to see you Sango." I gasped. "I missed you." He said and from his tone of voice I could tell he was smiling. Roku was never this sweet. Had he missed me that much?"Igot so worried about you when Byakuya showed up at the house two weeks ago. Thenhe went off tofind you. He told me he would bring you back to the house when he found you but neither of you came back.I thought that you were injured or maybe dead. Renji wouldnt stop crying. You cant worry us like that Sango. After all we have lost you cant let us lose you as well. We lost mother, father and Rina left the Soul Society with Captain Urahara. That leaves justyou me and Renji. So never worry us like that again. Renji is only seven years old, he doesnt needto have so many worries." I nodded and felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Im sorry big brother. I didntmean to worry you."A tear dripped down my cheek. Thatwas when I heard a yell. I looked over to see Byakuyacome bolting around the corner. "Who made Sango cry?" He asked angrily. That was when he noticed Roku. He sighed. "Oh, it's just you Roku. I guess that is okay. But anyone else who makes Sango cry is a dead man." Said Byakuya puffing up his chest. Roku then let go of me. "Crap! I gotta get to class!" Exlcaimed Byakuya and Roku at the same time. "Come on Byakuya, were gonna be late. Oh and you two better get a move on." Said Roku. We both nodded. Byakuya and Roku then bolted around a corner together and dissapeared. "Well, shall we get going?" Asked Kioshi. I nodded and he led me to the classroom where the advanced class was meeting. So now it was going to begin. My journey to becoming a Soul Reaper. I smirked. I would become an official Soul Reaper and I would destroy Aizen.****  
****~TwoMonths Later~****  
****Islashed at the kid with the wooden training sword and sent himflying back. I then flash stepped behind him ashe fell and caught him by the back of the uniform before he hit the floor. I then put him down on his feet. He slashed at me and I flash stepped out of the way. "I DIDNT ASK FOR YOUR HELP!" he exclaimed angrily. I sighed as he jumped at me."That's enough. The obvious winner is Sango." Said theteacher. During the twomonths that I had been training I had excelled inZanjutsu, Hakuda,and Kido. I was the best in all of my classes andit was looking like I was going to be bumped up a couple years soon. The first test was next week andwewere all anxious to hear which Captain and Lieutenant werecoming to asess us. And within the two months that I had been training nobody had ever beaten me once. It did make sense. I had been in battles against strong Soul Reapers. I had battled against Aizen who wasnow the Captain of Squad 5 while Gin had become his Lieutenant. I had battled against Kaname who had become the Captain of Squad 9. I had battled against Kensei and Mashiro while they had been hollowfied. It only made sense that I had this much skill. I sighed. "All right class,work hard to prefect your Zanjutsu. Remember that the test is next week." Said the teacher. "Wait, have you found out who iscoming to over look our test?" I asked putting down my training sword. "The Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 5 are coming to do the test." He said and all the other students started talking. I snarled. I bet that Aizen had purposely made sure that he was the one to over look the test. I turned and walked from the class. "Wait! Abarai I havent dissmissed everyone yet!" Exclaimed the teacher but I didnt listen. There was only one minute left in class any way. I sighed. I then headed to my dorm. When I got there I sawRoku standing outside the door. That was when I saw the little Red Haired seven year old who was standing beside him. "Renji." I said looking athim. He lookedup at me and smiled. I could see the happiness in his big brown eyes. He then ran forward. I kneeled down and he hugged me. "I missed you Sango." He said and I smiled. I then gently kissed his forhead. "I missed you to Renji." I said and he looked up at me with a big smile on his face. I then let go of him and stood straight. Renji then hugged my legs. "Hey Sango, I heard that you are at the top of all your classes." Said Roku and I nodded. "With all the combat situations I have been in it's no surprise that I am at the top of all my classes. And ontop of that I have always been a keen intellect." I said looking away. I was far more like a Quincy then Iwas a Soul then moved closer to me and put his hand on my head. "Good job. Im proud of you Sango." He said with a smile. Ialsosmiled. "Thanks Roku." Renji then looked up at me. "Im proud of you to Sango!" He exclaimed smile widened. "Aww how sweet of you Renji." I thenruffled his curly red hair. Hegave me a huge grin. I wasnt only smiling on the heart was also smiling. I had missed my little brother. After a couple minutes Roku decided to take Renji back to our house. And now I sat in my room on the bed. That was when I felt Roku's spiritual pressuredrop. I gasped and sat up. There was another spiritual pressure with him and Renji. It was the spiritual pressure of the kid I had beat in my earlier Zanjutsu match.I got to my feet and ran from my room towards Renji and Roku. It took me a couple minutes to get there and when I did get there I sawthat there were numerous guys. The guy who I had beat in the Zanjutsu match had a real sword up against my baby brother's throat. I gasped. "Oh, looks like you came." He said and I could see tears streaming down my little brother's face. I looked at Roku. He was pinned against the wall by some of the other guys."Im sorry Sango. He wandered offand then they showed up threatning to kill him. There was nothing I could havedone." Said Roku. "Put Renji down and I will spare your lives." I said angrily. They all rolled their eyes. "Yeah right. As if a stupid Rukon Girl like you could kill us. It's your little brother who's gonna die." Said one of the guys. That was when another guys came up from behind me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me against him. "Why dont you entertain us, sweetheart?" He asked. Igasped. I tried topull away from him but I couldnt. Another guy then came up from behind me and grabbed my waist. "Come on, no need to struggle. We will be gentle with you." I gasped. "LET SANGO GO!" Exclaimed Roku angrily. The guy thenmoved the sword closer to Renji's throat. I struggled again and the guy who was holding my wrist back handed me across the face. Iflinched. That was when someone sent the person holding Renji flying across the room. I looked over to see that it wasAizen.I gasped. He then pushed Renji back into the care of Gin. "Hey, who the hell are you?" Asked one of the guys. "I am the Captainof Squad 5, Sosuke Aizen." He said and they gasped. "A Captain?" The guys then let go of Roku and I. They went to run but Byakuya blocked their paths. "If you think I am going to let you get away after what you just did to my girlfriend you are idiots. "Move kid!" Exclaimed one of them. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Said Byakuya. Senbonzakura then slashed at them all. They all fell to the ground. That was when a techer came rushing over. "Mr. Kuchiki, what in the world have you done?" Asked the teacher. "It was self-defense. Those boys attackedhim and were threatning the life of numerous other students." said Aizen walking over to the teacher. The teacher gasped. Gin then walked over to me and handed me my younger brother. I tilted my head slightly. "Renji, Roku are you both okay?" They both nodded. Byakuya then ran over to me and hugged me. "What about you? Are you okay Sango?" Asked Byakuya and I nodded. He then gently rubbed the red spot on my cheek. After a couple minutes Aizen had resolved the conflict. Roku then took Renji and headed back to hanging dog.I looked over at Aizen. people were just taking away all the injured boys. Once they were gone I walked over to him. "Why didyou help me?" I asked. He looked at me. "Im a Captain, I cant just go around lettingyoung girls get raped now can I?"He asked. Irolled my eyes. "That's notwhat I mean. You and I are enemies and yet you just savedme. Why did you just save me?" I asked. "Because, I want to see how far you can get with your skill." He said walking away."Thisis the only time you will ever hear me say this to you. Thank you Sosuke, thank youGin." I said as they walked turned to look at me."I never knew that you could sound that sweet. I thought that no matter whoyou talked to you always had venom in your voice. You should say that again." I snarled. "I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WAS THE ONLY TIME! You nimrod." I said angrily. "But im curious as to why you said thank you. Because what I have done to you in the past far out weighs what I just did." He said. I looked at him. "Im not thanking you for saving me. Iam thanking you for saving my brothers." I said looking chuckled. "Alright, well i'll see you nextweekfor your test Sango. You better impress me." He said walking away with Gin right behind him. "I hate that man." Said Byakuyaand I at the same time.**


	11. The Soul Reaper Academy Arc, Chapter 2

**~One Week Later~**

******"Alright students, you are dismissed. The Kido Training Room will be open all night for those of you who would like to practice for your Kido test tommorow." Said the teacher. All of the students then began to file from the room all chatting. Kido was our last class of the day so now it was time for dinner. I got to my feet and walked from the room. I headed back to my room. When I got there I saw Byakuya standing outside my door with Roku. "Hey Sango." They said at the same time. Byakuya and Roku were in the same third year class so they were naturally pretty close. I smiled. "Hey guys." I said and they both smiled. "Hey why dont we all go out for dinner?" Asked Byakuya. Roku and I both nodded. The three of us then went out for dinner and by the time we got back it was already about 9:00. They both headed to their rooms but I headed to the Kido Training Room. I wanted to train a bit before the test tommorow. I had mastered Kido's up to level 80 with no incantation which was far from an ordinary acheivment for a first year student but I didnt care. I was still a bit worried about using 70's level Kido's with no incantation. I then spent the whole night training with my Kido and at about 4 in the morning I fell asleep.****  
**

***Sosuke Aizen*****  
**

**Gin and I walked into the Kido Training Room. It was 6:00 and we were here to get things set up before any of the students got here. That was when I realized that all of the targets were destroyed. I tilted my head slightly. I then looked over to the firing platform where the students stood and saw Sango fast asleep. 'She must have stayed all night to practice kido.' I thought to myself. I glanced back at the area Gin had been a few seconds earlier to see that the young Lieutenant was gone. He re-appeared a minute later with a pillow which he put under Sango's head. I took off my Haori then walked over and draped it over top of the sleeping girl. I had to at least attempt to get on her good side. I would use that power on her if I could'nt get on her good side but I would prefer to not have to use such a power. I let out a small sigh. "Alright Gin, let's get things set up." I said and Gin nodded. I glanced back at Sango. She looked so much sweeter while asleep and I had to admit that she looked kind of cute. I chuckled in my head. Here I was thinking that the girl who wanted to murder me looked cute. I shook my head slightly. Although I did have to admit that I found the thought slightly amusing.****  
**

***Sango Abarai*****  
**

**My eyes flickered open. I then noticed that there was a Squad 5 Haori draped over me. I grabbed it, ripped it in two then threw it to the side. I then flopped back down."Well that was rude." Said Aizen and I glared at him through my messy read hair. "Wow and I thought the glares you had given me up to this point were scary. That is a truly scary glare. Dont you agree, Gin?" He asked. I glared at Gin and he recoiled slightly. He then hid behind Aizen. "Scarriest death glare i've ever seen." He said holding onto his Captain's Hakama's like a little kid. Aizen chuckled. "Your such an amusing child Gin." He said smirking. "Oh and Sango, I hope you know that I wont give you a good grade in Kido unless you fix my Haori." He said and I groaned. I then grabbed my emergency sewing kit from my pocket. I quickly thread 2 needles. One with black thread and one with white thread. "Gin, Haori, now." Gin did as I said and put the Haori down in front of me. Then in a flash using all my handy craft skills I sewed his Haori up with ease and threw it to him. Both him and Gin gasped and they admired my handy work. "Wow, that was amazing." They said at the same time. "Yeah, it's like nothing ever happened." Said Gin. I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked. They both looked at me. "7:30, class starts in half an hour." Stated Aizen. I nodded then flopped back. "You do realize that Gin got you that pillow right?" Asked Aizen. I grabbed the pillow and thre it at Gin's face only to have Aizen catch it before it hit his Lieutenant. I then flopped back again but ended up hurting my headin the proccess. I sat up again. "Alright, give me back the pillow." I said and Aizen passed the pillow back to me. I put the pillow under my head and flopped down once more. I sighed. There was no use in fighting him most cases I would already be fighting him but I knew that I simply wasnt strong enough right now. I couldntdefeat him with my current strength and if I did fight against him I would probably just end up getting expelled. I tried to get back to sleep but after a couple minute's it became evident that I wasnt going to get back to sleep. "Hey, do either of you have any food?" I shook his head but Gin nodded."Yeah, I have my snack for late." Said Gin and I smirked. I flash stepped behind him andput my hands in his pockets. I then felt a box come into contact with my hand. I grabbed it and flash stepped out ofthe way just as Gin went to grab me. I opened the box and saw rice balls. Gin tried to grab them from me but Iheld them out of his reach. I was taller than him right now. I mean I was still short. 4'10" to be exact but Gin was only 4'5". And then Aizen of course towered over both of us at5'11". And I had a wierd feeling that he was still going to grow. I then grabbed one of the rice balls and devoured it followed by the second rice ball. I went to grab the third one but Sosuke grabbed the box from my hand put the lid on it and handed it to his now moping Lieutenant. "There. That was my way of teaching youto share." He said and Gin and I exchanged a glance. "Fine, then you have to share your snack with us." Said Gin. He suddely gestured for me to go around to his right side. I smirked again. We both flash stepped in front ofhim thenbehind him just as he went to grab us. We then reached into his pockets and we both pulled out a bow with riceballs in it. Weflash stepped back away from him then opened the boxes. We then ate two ofthe riceballs from each box and handed the boxes back to Sosuke. "There. That wasour way of teaching youto share." Said Gin and I at the same time. We then looked at each other and smiled. "Gin was my enemy. So why did I find it so easy to be around him. Was it because he was so much like me? No that wasnt it. I felt like I knew him from somewhere. I shook my head slightly. That was when Kioshi walked in. "Hey Sango, there you are. I've been looking for you all morning." I smiled. "Hey Kioshi." He smiled. "It's good to seeyou Captain Aizen, and you as well Lieutenant Ichimaru." Hesaid and they both smiled. "It's good to see you to Kioshi." Said Sosuke. I looked between Sosuke and Kioshi. "Do you know each other?" I asked and Souske nodded. "Kioshi is my nephew." I gasped and my jaw dropped. They looked and acted nothing alike. Kioshi was kind and sweet buthad abitof an arrogant side. He was carefree and funloving. ButSosuke on the other hand was evil.****He cared nothing for those around him and would kill anyone who got in his way. Kioshi had crystal blue eyes while Sosuke had deep brown eyes. Kioshi had golden-blonde hair while Sosuke had dark brown hair. Kioshi wasrather small for being two years older then Sosuke was a verry well built man. "You two are related?" I asked and they nodded. "Yeah, I was surprised by it to, Sango." Said Gin. After a couple minutes all of the other students showed up and we began the test. Now I sat with Kioshi while Gin and Sosuke stood at the front of the split us into three groups and we were supposed to destroyour target with which ever Kido we felt like. Group onestepped to the line and only Kioshi destroyed histarget. Group two then stepped to the line and only one of the guys destroyed his target. Me and the rest of group three then stepped to the line. I held out my right hand and aimedat the target. "Hado number 63 Raikoho." The Hado easily destroyed the target and I went and sat down beside Kioshi. "That was amazing Sango!" He said happily. I smiled. "Thanks Kioshi." I said still smiling."Alright now that this part of the test is over we will move onto the final part. We will call you over 2 at a time. You will haveone chance to destroy each of your five targets. You can destroy them with whicheverKido you feel like. The person whowill get the highest mark in this class will be the person who destroys all five of the targets with the highest level Kido's." Hesaid and we all nodded. "Alright, first up, Sango and Kioshi." He said and gestured for Kioshi to go to Gin. We both got up and I walked over to Aizen. "Good job destroying that target Sango." He said and I shot aShakkaho at the target right behind his head. He dodged out of the way of the hado and it destroyed the target. "Sango!" Exclaimed one of the guys. "That wasnt verry nice!" Squeeked one of the girls. "I was just testing him. If he couldnt dodge that then he wouldnt be worthy of being a Captain." I said with a sigh. Ithen fired a Sokatsui at the second target."Two for two." Said Sosuke. "Bakudo number 75, Gochu Tekkan." I said and the five pillars destroyed the target and the pole holding it up. Iheld out my left hand. "Hado number 54 Haien." I said and the hado destroyed my fourth target. "Four for Four." Hesaid and I focused for a moment. "Bakudo number 63 Sajo Sabaku." The Bakudowound around the target and crushed it. "Five for Five. With 2, 30's levelHado' 50's level Hado. One 60's level Bakudo and one 70's level Bakudo, allwithout incantations." I said walking away and sitting down. After a while everyone hadfinished."All right that's it for today. The scores for Today's test will be posted in front of the Zanjutsu training roomtommorow morning. And the Zanjutsu trainingroom will be open all nightfor those ofyou who want to train." SaidSosuke. All the students then got up and walked from the room chattering like birds. I sighed. "I guess I'll have dinner then come back and train." I said to myself. "See you tommorow Sango!" Cheered Gin Happily. I rolled my eyes but couldnt help****smiling.**


	12. The Soul Reaper Academy Arc, Chapter 3

**I walked into the Zanjutsu training room.I had stayed up until about 1 in the morning training with Kioshi. After that I had headed back to my room to get some sleep. I saw that Aizen and Gin were here and were having a conversation with Kisohi. All three of them looked over at me. "Good morning Sango." Said Sosuke and Kioshi at the same time. Gin's everlasting smile widened. " 'Morning Sango!" He cheered happily, the previous day, I couldnt help but smile. What was it about Gin that made me want to smile? I wasnt exactly sure. Kioshi and I then sat down together and after a couple minutes all of the other students filed into the room. And now allof us students were sitting in one big group while Sosuke and Gin stood at the front of the room. "Alright, now that everyone is here let's begin." Said Sosuke and we all nodded. "Okay. Everyone is going to get awooden training sword. You will all go around the room challenging other people. If you lose you will go and sit against the wall, by the door. The last person standing wins. And if they win they also gain the right to challengeeither me or Gin. Goodluck to all of you, and you may start."We all grabbed traning swords andspread out through the training room. The guy who had tried to hurt Renji was the first one to challenge me. "Im going to pummel you to a pulp." He said slashing at me. I dodged under the slash then hit him in the gut. I stood up straight."That was as easy as breathing in and out."Another kid then challenged me and I easily beat him as well. After a littlewhile I had defeated everyone except Kioshi. He smirked and I gasped. Now he looked likeAizen. "Im going to use all that you taught me todefeat you Sango." I let my face go emotionless and I sighed. He ju,ped at me and I narrowed my eyes at him. "You left yourself, WIDE OPEN!" Iexclaimed slashing at him sending himfalling to the floor. He rubbed his head. "Aww." He said sadly. Sosuke clapped. "Well done." I looked at him."I challenge you and Gin."He tilted his head slightly. "You sure?" He asked and I nodded."Alright then." He said taking off his Haori. Him and Gin both grabbed training swords. "She's going to take them both on?" Asked one of the guys."Is she crazy?" Asked one of the girls. "You can start." I said and they both nodded. They both flash stepped to my sides. Gin slashed at me and I met hisslash with my own. Sosuke then slashed at me. "She's done for!" Exclaimed one of the guys. I then kicked up and stopped Sosuke slash. He grabbed my ankle and I kicked at him with my other foot. He letgo of me and flash stepped out of the way. I then spun and slashed at Gin, sending him flying back against the wall. Everyone gasped. "That was amazing." Said one of the girls. "She just fased a Lieutenant." Saidone of the guys. Gin then jumped at me and slashed towards me again. I jumped over the training swords and kicked at Gin. He stopped my kick with his arm and I kicked at him again. I got him in the face and he went flying back. Sosuke then slashed at me and Iblocked his slash with my then jumped at me from behind. I dodged under the blade then hit Gin in the gut. Gin sighed and went and sat against the wall with thestudents. Ithen spun and slashed at Sosuke. Hedodged over my training sword and I kicked at him with my free foot. He then flash stepped out of the way and for a moment hecompletely dissapeared frommy senses. His arm then went around my shoulders and he held the wooden training sword to my throat. He then let go of me and put the training sword back in the pile. I sighed. I still wasnt strong enough. People then clapped. "Great job Sango!" Said one of the girls and I gasped. I so rarely got complimented by people at the school. That was when Gin glomped me and we both fell back. "THAT WAS AWESOME! Captain Aizen,can we keep her?" He asked and Sosuke sighed. "No, we cant keep her Gin. Put her back where you found her." He said and Gin wimpered. He then opened his eyes and gave him puppy dog eyes. Sosuke leaned forward and put his hand on Gin's head. "No,Gin." Gin pouted. "But why not?" He whined. "Because she still needs to graduate Soul Reaper Academy. Thenshe can join Squad 5." I rolled my eyes. "I think I would..." Gin then kissed me and I gapsed. "What..." He kissed me again. After a moment he pulled away and his lips rested against my ear. "Dont say such a thing." He whispered and I blushed."Wow..." Said one of the guys. "He kissed Sango..." Said Kioshi. "And he's still alive."Said one of the girls. The door then slid open and a ragin Byakuyaand Roku both stormed in. Roku grabbed me and pulled me from Gin's arms while Byakuya grabbed Gin by the front of the Shihakusho. "Nobody, kisses my girlfriend and lives to tell about it." He said angrily. "Alright, that's enough Byakuya." Said Sosuke grabbing his Lieutenant from the noble. Byakuya's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, but keephim away from my girlfriend." He said angrily. Roku then put me down. Byakuya grabbed my hand. I put my training sword down and let Byakuya lead me from the room. Byakuya, Roku and I then headed out for dinner and when we got backthey headed to their dorms.******

**~ 1:00 in the morning ~******

**I sat on my bed staring at the roof. I hadnt been able to get to sleep. Something wasnagging at the edge of my mind. I shook my head slightly and got to my feet. I walked from my room and decided to take a walk. I walked through the academy trying to calm myself down. Why was I feeling so worked up tonight? I wasnt sure. That was when I felt my limbs be immobilized by the first Bakudo. I gasped and looked around. I then felt numerous Sai's imobilize me. "Look at what we have here." I gasped and looked at the guy. It was him again.**


	13. The Soul Reaper Academy Arc, Chapter 4

**It was him again. He was one of the guys who had grabbed me the night they had threatened Renji. I snarled. "What do you want?" I asked angrily. That was when someone knocked me unconscious. ******

**~5:00 in the morning~******

**My eyes flickered open and I looked around. I was in an un-familiar room. The guy then leaned over me. "Finally. I've been waiting for you to wake up for hours." That was when I realized that I was in my bra, underwear and I was chained to the bed. I blushed. What did they want with me? I tried to cover myself up but I couldn't because of the chains. I looked up at the guy. He was smirking. I swallowed hard. His hands then moved up my inner legs. I gasped and tried to close my legs but he pushed them back open. His hands started moving up again and he stopped when he got to my panties. I blushed so fiercely that my face was as red as my hair. He then pulled down my panties. I struggled against him. When that didn't work I went to scream but he covered my mouth. I then bit into his hand as hard as I could and I felt his blood drip into my mouth. He pulled his hand back and I spit out his blood. He undid his belt. I gasped and he stuffed his belt in my mouth then tied it behind my head to keep me quiet. I screamed but it was hardly audible. I then felt my panties slide past my ankles. His hands moved up my back and he undid my bra. He then discarded it on the floor. I screamed again but this scream was about as audible as the last. He leaned forward and licked down my neck. I shuttered as his tongue moved over my soft spot. He sucked and nibbled at my soft spot and after a minute he bit down hard into the soft skin. Blood trickled from the wound and tears rolled down my cheeks. He pulled away slightly and licked the blood from the wound. His attention then moved to my breasts. He took one of my nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while he twirled his fingers around the other. After a couple minutes he switched and when he finished I was panting from moaning. Why was I moaning? I couldn't enjoy this! This person was forcing himself on me. I wasn't ready for any such thing yet. His hands then moved down my body until he got to my opening. He pushed 2 fingers inside me. My hips rose off the bed and I moaned. He began pumping his fingers into me. I let out crying moans. I couldn't help moaning and I couldn't help crying. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Wasn't someone going to save me from this? Wouldn't somebody, anybody come to help me?******

***Sosuke Aizen*******

**I walked into Soul Reaper Academy with my Lieutenant walking slightly behind me. The moment that we entered the academy I realized that Sango's spiritual pressure was fluctuating. Not like she was having a nightmare. Not like she was training. More like she was trying to fend off an attack. I felt a small bit of worry shoot off Gin. Gin had a connection with the girl. And though I knew it would be troublesome for me in the future I decided that I would save her. I lead Gin to the area of Soul Reaper Academy that Sango's spiritual pressure was coming from. It was a bedroom, and it most defiantly was not Sango's. I listened for a moment. I then heard a muffled scream. That was Sango. Gin slammed the door open. There was a kid sitting on the bed between Sango's legs. Wait was she... SHE WAS NAKED! I flash stepped over and threw the kid away from her. Gin then stomped his face into the ground. I took off my Haori and draped it over the girl. I looked back at her. There was a bruise on her forehead and a bite mark on her neck. She was gagged and chained to the bed. I glanced at Gin and saw that he was already undoing the chains around Sango's left hand. I un-did the chains around her other wrist then took the gag out of her mouth. She sat up and her hands moved to her chest. She gripped my Haori tightly. "Are you alright Sango?" I asked and I could see her quivering. If we had shown up a minute later it would have been too late. She didn't say anything. Instead Sango moved back slightly. It made sense that she would react this way after what had just happened to her. I sat down on the bed and moved a bit closer to her. I gently put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and I felt instantly entranced by those teary brown eyes. I mentally slapped myself. She was my enemy. I couldn't be entranced by her. That was when she hugged me. I gasped and wrapped my arm around her. It seemed that enemies and allies didn't matter at a time like this. Not to her. She sobbed into my Shihakusho and I tried not to pay any attention to the fact that she was completely naked. After a couple minutes she stopped crying. I grabbed the kids belt and handed it to her. I looked away and she put on my Haori then tied it. I looked back at the young quivering girl. I gently picked her up and got to my feet. She rested her head against my chest and I rested my head against hers. "Gin, I want him expelled immediately." Gin nodded. He walked over and looked at Sango with a kind smile. "Don't 'cha worry Lil'Sango, I'll get that scum bag expelled for you." She looked at him. "Who are you calling Lil'?" She asked. Gin smiled. He then flash stepped from the room. I carried Sang back to her room and layed her down gently on her bed. I pulled the blankets up around her and she cuddled into the blankets. ******

***Sango Abarai*******

**I kept my eyes on Sosuke as I cuddled into the blankets. I knew I shouldn't trust him but part of my soul told me to trust him. And after what had just happened it was hard not to trust him. That was when a purple light blinded me. "Im sorry." He said quietly and I gasped. The memories of what had just happened then began to fade as well as the memories of all of the incidents with Sosuke. What was this? What was going on?******

**The 14th Court Guard Squad Profiles******

**Name: Gin Ichimaru****  
****Race: Soul Reaper****  
****Height: 4'5 1/2"****  
****Weight: 77 lbs ****  
Birthdate: September 10  
Birthplace: Rukongai  
****Blood Type: AB-****  
****Status: Alive****  
****Hair Color: Silver****  
****Eye Color: Turquoise****  
****Likes: Dried Persimmons, Playing Jokes****  
****Dislikes: People with no sense of humor, Boiled eggs, broccoli****  
****Favorite Color: Ice Blue******

**Best Friend(S): Rangiku Matsumoto******

**Position: Lieutenant****  
****Previous Position: 3rd Seat****  
****Squadron: 5****  
****Previous Squadron: 5****  
****Partner(S): Sosuke Aizen****  
****Previous Partner(S): Rangiku Matsumoto******

**Shikai: Shinsou****  
****Release Command: Shoot to kill Shinsou****  
****Bankai: Not yet achieved**


End file.
